


Emboîté

by threerings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Don't copy to another site, First chapter is SFW, Just assume there will be every kind of m/m sex eventually, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Service Top Viktor Nikiforov, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Size Kink, The rest will have smut, Viktor is a paid heat companion, YOI Omegaverse Week, Yuuri is a ballet danseur in Paris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: Emboîté - A classical ballet term meaning "fitted together."When Katsuki Yuuri left his homeland to dance with the Ballet de l'Opéra in Paris, he didn't consider how different Parisian attitudes were in regards to omegas and their romantic lives.  When he meets Viktor Nikiforov, the infamous alpha courtesan and paid heat companion, he finds himself torn between everything he's been taught about his responsibility and his own basest desires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompts for YOI Omegaverse Week: historical AU and keyword heat. Didn't have time to finish this, but decided to post the first part for the actual prompt day.
> 
> NOTE: Do not reproduce this work in any form on any site or app. Rights belong to myself, the author and no permissions are given. If you are reading this anywhere but archiveofourown.org, you are reading a stolen copy.

Certainly Yuuri had heard of him. The infamous demimondaine Viktor Nikiforov, the Russian master alpha, they called him. Or at least, so did some of the lurid yellow-backed paperbacks which Yuuri had slipped into a back alley of the Quartier Latin to purchase. A courtesan so famous they wrote books about him. Dirty books, naturally. A courtesan and alpha. A paid heat companion. Such a person was unheard of in his native Japan, but here in Paris, all the omegas who could afford it paid for an alpha with whom to pass their heat. The very richest paid Viktor Nikiforov. 

And now he was here, waiting backstage, waiting for Yuuri to give the signal that he could be admitted to his dressing room. Yuuri was always wary of these visits by the powerful and rich, those who saw him dance, heard the whispers about his omega nature and wanted to see him up close. If he were lucky, that was all they desired, but so many convinced themselves that they deserved more than that. That it was _they_ who would win his heart. And more to the point his body, he imagined. 

But his feelings when Minako had told him who awaited him tonight were far different. He’d read the novels, after all. Sought them out. Been moved by them to elaborate imaginings of what it would be like to be taken by an alpha. By _the_ alpha. 

There was absolutely no possibility that he could face him without embarrassing himself. But when he tried to beg off the visit, when he offered Minako false excuses, she’d narrowed her eyes at him and lifted a single brow. 

So Viktor Nikiforov was ushered into the small room. He carried a large arrangement of flowers, not traditional roses, but quite exotic blooms, most of which Yuuri had never seen, in a wild profusion of colours. A stagehand bustled behind him bearing a bucket of chilled champagne. Yuuri always wondered how much Henri overcharged the beaux for this service. He hoped it was an absurd amount. 

He extended a hand to the alpha and pretended he was on stage: his face a perfect mask of chilly beauty. But as Nikiforov bowed over his hand, lowering his lips almost to the point of contact with his skin, he looked up at him and Yuuri had to suppress a gasp. Those eyes! Startling, shimmering blue, dancing with amusement or pleasure. He stayed bent over for a moment longer than custom dictated, his nostrils flaring in an obvious inhale of Yuuri’s scent. It was only then Yuuri realised that what he had taken to be the scent of one of the unknown flowers was actually coming from the man before him . It was heavy, sweet, and somewhat fruity. Once he’d identified its source, he felt as if the scent enveloped him, coating the insides of his nasal passages, the back of his throat. 

Nikiforov saw his reaction. An expression of satisfaction crossed his face, a knowing cast coming into his eyes. The look stopped short of being predatory or leering, to Yuuri’s relief. Nevertheless, he was grateful for the presence of Minoko in the corner, providing an appropriate chaperone. He reclaimed his hand from the alphas grip and sat gracefully on the stool in front of the mirror. The silk kimono he wore fluttered around the seat, revealing flashes of his tight-clad legs, but maintaining propriety. This was part of the post-performance show. What the rich men paid for. 

A smile quirked the corner of his mouth. He supposed Nikiforov knew all about what rich men paid for, come to think of it. The thought comforted him somewhat. This wasn’t another bored noble son. This was someone who had made whatever fortune he had in service to rich men and women. Another performer, after all. The thought inspired a near-genuine smile to cross Yuuri’s face and he turned it towards the alpha.

“Monsieur Katsuki,” began Nikiforov, leaning forward eagerly. “I had heard rumours of the incredible beauty taking the role of the Swan in my countryman’s ballet, but was not at all prepared for the sublime performance I witnessed this night.” Yuuri made the appropriate responses of gratitude for the praise and listened to more fawning words with half an ear. Other than his incredible scent and personal attractions, this infamous alpha had done nothing to set himself apart from the pack of admirers that always flocked backstage. Yuuri found himself feeling disappointed. He’d expected more. The stories of this man’s romantic prowess had led him to expect something extraordinary from this interview. 

“I’ve seen the ballet before, you realise. Years ago, in its debut season in St. Petersburg. You far outstripped the omega in the role originally. And not only due to your…personal beauty, but…the emotion you put into every movement. I’m not ashamed to say that I wept, _mon cher._ ” Clearly the alpha was used to flattering his clientele. Yet, Yuuri found himself believing him sincere in his praise. Perhaps it was only what he wished to believe.

“Thank you,” he said with an incline of his head. 

“I wanted…well, I wanted to tell you as much, of course, but also…to offer you my services.” Here Nikiforov leaned even farther forward, in an effort to hold Yuuri’s gaze. “I would consider it an honour, and a great pleasure, to see you through a heat.” The alpha’s voice rang with sincerity, and his scent was heavy in Yuuri’s nostrils. But his own face must have shown some reaction for Nikiforov spoke quickly. “Not that I know your situation, or what arrangements you may have made. I’m aware it’s terribly forward to mention such a thing. Normally, you must know, I’d never solicit anyone in this manner.” Was that a blush on the Russian’s fair cheeks? “Only I felt I couldn’t leave without speaking to you. And making my…admiration known.” 

Yuuri’s head spun. He wasn’t sure if it was fatigue, the champagne he sipped, or the musk that seemed to permeate a little farther through his body with every minute. He didn’t know if he felt the alpha’s arousal or his own, but he did feel it. Was this what made Nikiforov so popular? Was he this disarming to all his omegas? So sincere in his flattery and self-effacing in his propositions? Yuuri searched his face for an answer, but was left with no further clues. A cleared throat from the back of the room shook him from his frowning contemplation. He’d almost forgotten Minako’s presence entirely. Perhaps she thought he was falling under the alpha’s sway. 

“Well,” he began, leaning away, trying to clear his head. “I…uh…appreciate your…compliments, sir.” It was awkward, but the usual practised phrases wouldn’t come to his tongue. 

“Yes,” said Nikiforov, springing to his feet. “Of course, I won’t keep you. I only hope…to hear from you…if I can be of any service.” He bowed once again over Yuuri’s hand and swept away with one last smile over his shoulder.

“Well,” said Minako in amusement after he’d gone. Yuuri ignored her and heaved a sigh while turning to change into street clothing. “He was certainly decorative, wasn’t he?” Yuuri smiled to himself but didn’t turn to let her see. Minako had a keen eye for younger men, and her alpha’s aura won her a fair share of their hearts. 

“Would you like him?” he said flippantly over his shoulder. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” she laughed. “He’s clearly already chosen his prey. Besides, you know I don’t like other alphas.” 

Yuuri sighed. “I know. I just don’t know what he expects from me.” 

“I thought _that_ was quite clear, dear.” Her tone left no doubt what she meant. “He’s supposed to be the best, after all. Might be worthwhile.”

“You are a terrible chaperone.”

* * *

The second time Yuuri encountered Viktor Nikiforov was at a salon hosted by one of the city’s most fashionable hostesses. The room was a sea of silk gowns and expensive suits, worn by only the most stylish of artists, writers, performers, and the idle rich who patronised them. Yuuri was wearing his signature ensemble of a pure white evening suit. He thought it rather over-the-top, but the ballet insisted, as it tied into his role as the White Swan. The perfect omega: beautiful and desired, but cursed and doomed to a tragic end. The love story was considered a classic alpha and omega tale: soul mates upon first sight, but doomed by the uncontrollable desires of the alpha Prince Siegfried. Yuuri was the first male omega to take on the role, making this Parisian production all the more controversial. Not the least due to the much more revealing costumes allowed for male _danseurs._

He was shaken out of his reverie by a familiar scent. He knew Nikiforov was present before the man even appeared in the room, and to his consternation the alpha’s eyes immediately locked onto his own as he entered. Yuuri looked away, cursing his body’s uncontrollable physical response. He was not at all surprised when the alpha himself appeared before him, sitting next to him on the chaise without even asking permission.

“Mon cher, I am delighted beyond words to see you again,” he began. The glance Yuuri risked at his face revealed that his spectacular blue eyes were sparkling once more. Nikiforov was undeniably a beautiful man, a perfect alpha specimen, body trim and yet strong. Shoulders broad and waist slender. Shining silver hair highlighting his perfect face. Yuuri had never met a man he thought quite as attractive, and that was terribly inconvenient. When added to the man’s personal charisma, which seemed to work on betas as well as omegas, from what he could see, and that incredible scent that spoke to a more primitive part of himself...well. 

“Monsieur Nikiforov.” He inclined his head, but held his hand tight to his side. He couldn’t keep out of his mind the image of the way the man had scented his wrist the first time he’d given him his hand. The alpha’s eyes raked over him in a way that was nearly offensive, but sparked a heat in his core. 

“You look exquisitely beautiful, as ever,” the man purred. Yuuri blinked in an unimpressed manner. 

“It’s the business of several individuals to make me so.” That won him a raised brow. 

“Their jobs must be incredibly easy, then,” he returned. “When given such a work of art as their starting point.” Yuuri kept himself from rolling his eyes, but only just. There was pause in which he sipped at his champagne and made no attempt at conversation. 

After a time Nikiforov finally spoke. “You have no intention of contacting me for my professional services, do you?” he asked, some of the flirtatious manner dropping from him. Yuuri met his eyes once more, briefly. 

“No, I don’t think so,” he said, though his pulse quickened in his ears. He’d spent several nights in his bed imagining what it would be like to do just that. 

“I don’t believe you have contracted with any of my competitors either.”

Yuuri huffed a small laugh. “No, you’re correct.” 

“Ah,” said the alpha with a slight air of disappointment. “Then you have a lover.” Yuuri’s eyes widened and he shook his head in surprised denial before he had even thought. “It’s fine,” said Nikiforov reassuringly. “If it’s a secret, I won’t speak a word to anyone.” 

Yuuri bit his lip, but decided he had to tell this man the truth to avoid misunderstanding. “No, truly, there isn’t anyone. I don’t have a heat partner.” 

“Then…?” At this confusion Yuuri really did quirk a small smile. 

“I know it’s terribly strange for Paris, but where I come from it’s usual for omegas to spend all their heats alone until they are bonded.” This produced true astonishment from the alpha. 

“Really?” he asked, almost in horror. Yuuri nodded. “Then you’ve never...” His eyes were wide.

“No. Never.” 

“My god. What a waste!” Yuuri looked away, feeling his face heat. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard such an opinion since coming to this country. Affections were much freer here, and no one would expect an omega to be pure on their wedding day. 

Nikiforov had evidently fallen into a spell of silent consideration. At length he looked back at Yuuri, his voice low and confidential. “Do they lock you away? Forcibly, I mean?” 

Yuuri felt his entire face flush. “Certainly not,” he said. Though, naturally there was a certain amount of locked doors between him and the wide world during a heat. For his own safety. 

“If you so desired, then, you could take a partner? Here, at least?” Yuuri couldn’t meet his eyes. It was a question he’d asked himself several times. He’d even considered, idly, before they’d met, whether he could even hire the famous Nikiforov’s services. But he never would have had the nerve to go through with it. For so many reasons. 

“Yuuri.” The alpha’s voice had dropped very low, become quite serious. His hand extended and very lightly touched Yuuri’s knee. “I...I would offer you my services--” He held up a hand to cut off Yuuri’s automatic interruption. “I know I already did so, but I don’t mean...well, not professionally perhaps. Not paid, at any rate. I’m sure it’s clear how attracted I am to you, and...from what I understand spending a heat alone is downright painful. I’m very good at what I do. I can make it so _good_ for you, my dear. You deserve all the care and pleasure a skilled alpha can give.” He spoke quickly to cut off another attempt to speak from Yuuri. “And I could be discreet. No one would have to know...other than anyone you chose, of course. I wouldn’t damage your reputation, or...however it works for you at home.” 

Yuuri took a long, shaky breath. He looked from the hand very delicately resting against his knee up to the earnest face of the alpha across from him. He believed the man. Moreover, he could scent his truthfulness, the sincerity rolling off of him. Something clenched in his chest, the offer touching his emotions in a strange way. Part of him wanted to accept, of course. Well, actually, part of him wanted to tip his head to the side in submission and beg the alpha to carry him off right now. He’d been taught not to trust those instincts. Been taught that they would ruin him: make him unfit for bonding to a quality alpha, leave him pregnant with his career destroyed. Certainly that wasn’t a risk he could take. 

“Sir,” he began.

“Viktor,” the alpha interrupted. “Please, I already took the liberty with you.” Yuuri nodded to this.

“Viktor, then. I...appreciate your offer. Truly, I do. It’s...tempting.” He knew his cheeks were pink as he admitted this. _So very tempting._ “But I’m afraid I simply...couldn’t.” He looked up and met Nikiforov’s eyes. They were full of some emotion, almost a pleading and he felt as if he fell into them, trapped by their heretofore unseen depths. He caught himself after a moment, and realised he had actually swayed forward, towards the alpha, swept up in his eyes and his scent and his own desire. He looked down, to the brocade fabric of the chaise, where the alpha’s hand rested. That hand moved, lifted and reached to catch his own. Yuuri let it, let his hand be turned over and his wrist exposed. 

“I can feel your desire,” said Viktor in what was nearly a whisper. His thumb brushed Yuuri’s exposed wrist and the scent glands there. Slowly, Yuuri watched as Nikiforov lifted that thumb to his lips, then opened his mouth to take it between them. He could just see the man’s tongue dart out and taste his scent from his own skin. The alpha’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a breath. Then his eyes shot open, surprising Yuuri and catching him looking. “I can’t remember the last time I wanted someone as badly as I want you,” he said. 

Yuuri shouldn’t find that as appealing as he did. He’d heard such declarations many times, but this time, he believed it. Not only that, he was starting to think there was far more to this man than the face he presented to society. _What would it hurt, really?_ said a small voice in his head. 

“I—I’m sorry,” he said, standing in a sudden panic. “I must go.” He didn’t look back at Nikiforov or pay any attention to the titters around him as he fled the party. There would be gossip about that, he knew. But he couldn’t find it in him to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it so far! I am going to try to get this finished as quickly as possible, because I just FINISHED a long-term chaptered historical AU WIP and don't want to get caught in that again. Wish me luck! Yuuri really is fighting, though, trying to drag this out.
> 
> Finally, just as a note, I didn't make this alternate universe Japan so sex-phobic and repressed for any reason to do with actual Japanese or Meiji-era Japanese culture. I could have just as easily said they were far more permissive than the West, I just needed this for the plot. And everyone knows 19th century Paris is just slutty. ;P
> 
> If for some reason you like this and haven't read my now-complete novel-length Victuuri Victorian AU [Pulses That Beat Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210117/chapters/27730044), please do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor meet again...and again.

Several times over the next few days Yuuri considered going to Minako and having a talk with her about what he should do. He felt conflicted on the subject of his heats, and what he knew was expected of a virtuous omega at home. The lessons he’d always been taught contradicted not only the behaviour and beliefs of everyone around him now, but also what he increasingly felt he wanted. But he didn’t know if those feelings were to be relied on, or if they were just the lustful urgings of the primitive omega within. He knew he could suppress those desires, could survive without expressing them. He just wasn’t entirely sure if it was worth all the effort anymore. Whenever he contemplated taking these thoughts to Minako, however, he couldn’t imagine the correct words, or imagine him actually speaking them, and he would abandon the attempt. 

Thus, almost two weeks passed before he found himself confronted with the person of Viktor Nikiforov again. This time it was at a gala thrown for the opera by a committee of wealthy patrons. He endured the portion of the evening that involved being introduced around a circle of blurred members of _le gratin_ , praying silently he wouldn’t find himself ducking any of their wandering hands later in the evening when everyone was in their cups. 

And then somehow Viktor Nikiforov was there, his sweet scent surrounding Yuuri all at once, and he was asking for a dance. Hardly possible to refuse him in the circumstance, even had Yuuri wished to do so. He gave the alpha a polite smile and his hand. Nikiforov led him between the other dancers to an empty space on the dance floor, his hand circling behind him to press against his waist. Yuuri noted Viktor didn’t try to insinuate his hand under his jacket, but kept it very properly on the outside of his clothing. Not all men were so polite when given the opportunity. Many saw him as a doubly-easy target for their predations: both omega and a danseur. Some would say that practically made him a whore. Some clearly expected him to behave as one. His chilly demeanour in the face of such attitudes won him few friends at these sorts of _fêtes._

As the waltz began, Viktor led him confidently and gracefully. Yuuri allowed himself to enjoy the closeness of such a strong alpha body and the overripe fruit scent of Victor. Neither of them spoke for a short time. Then, as they spun around together, Nikiforov leaned down and inhaled deeply. 

“You like dancing with me,” he said, a sparkle in his eyes. Yuuri carefully didn’t react, but couldn’t maintain eye contact. He felt the back of his neck grow hot. “Yet you haven’t contacted me about your heat.” The warmth spread down his spine, centring on his core. Viktor sucked air between his teeth, properly tasting his scent. His voice dropped lower. “I know it’s not a lack of desire that keeps you from agreeing. Your arousal smells so good I can hardly stand it.” 

Yuuri’s breath grew short and shallow at these words. He could smell the alpha’s arousal as well, felt it wrap around him almost like a touch. For a wild moment he considered what would happen if he asked Nikiforov to take him away right now. If they found a private room somewhere in the house and… Would it be more or less damaging to his honour if he let himself be taken out of a heat than in it? He hardly knew. He felt dizzy and hot and his step fumbled suddenly, catching on the floor awkwardly. 

Viktor caught his weight and held him up. “Pardon me,” he said politely. Yuuri cursed himself under his breath. 

They were silent for a few moments, dancing with every possible correctness for a while. “If it distresses you, I will stop,” said Nikiforov finally. “You need only speak and I’ll say no more on the subject. I shouldn’t trespass on your privacy if you have your own reasons for refusing.” 

Yuuri took a deep, steadying breath. This was clearly an out. He should be leaping at the chance to silence Viktor, to cease his flirtations once and for all. And yet, he hesitated. “No,” he said finally, against his own better judgement. “You don’t need to stop.” At this Viktor smiled, and it was so sincere that Yuuri couldn’t help smiling back. He looked down to try to compose himself, but the corners of his mouth remained resolutely upturned. 

At that point the music came to a close and they stilled. Viktor bowed to him and lead him into the crowd surrounding the dance floor. When they reached a small clearing, he turned back to face Yuuri, without dropping the hand he still held. 

“I’ll tell you what,” he began, decision ringing through his voice. “When do you next expect your…” He trailed off with a glance towards the crowd around them. Yuuri was grateful for at least this much discretion. 

“Within a month or so,” he admitted. His current production was ending in two weeks for this very reason. He would have some weeks of rest while another ballet was performed so he could undergo the preamble and recovery from his heat as well as the ordeal itself without having to dance. 

“Then I will cancel all my engagements for that time and keep myself free so that I will be available should you wish my company.” Viktor looked quite serious. Yuuri’s mouth fell open. 

“But…” He didn’t know precisely when it would hit, even if he _had_ decided to take Viktor as his partner. “You cannot!” 

At this Viktor smiled. “Of course I can.” 

“No, but you…surely that would anger them…your…they must be very powerful people.” Yuuri only then realised he was still holding Viktor’s hand, as he had taken it in both of his and squeezed very tightly. 

“My dear,” said Viktor with another blinding smile. “You must realise how in demand I am! If I become even more exclusive and difficult to secure, that will only increase the desire of many. Don’t worry for me; I’m far beyond those sorts of concerns.” Yuuri searched his face to determine if it were true.

“I…,” he began. “That is…I should take my leave.” He was reluctant to actually do so, however. Yet it wouldn’t be proper for him to spend any more time with any one person. Especially not someone as infamous as Viktor Nikiforov. 

“Yes, of course,” replied the alpha, dropping Yuuri’s hands and bowing genteelly once more. “You know how to reach me if you should wish.” Yuuri nodded, maintaining lingering eye contact with him even as he began to back away. Then he spun and faced the other way, letting his eyes close for a moment to gather himself. He sucked air into his lungs, feeling as if he’d forgotten to breathe properly for some minutes.

* * *

It was two more days before Yuuri could bring himself to address the topic of Viktor with Minako. He wasn’t surprised when she immediately began to smile knowingly as he explained what Viktor had proposed. 

“So are you going to take this alpha up on his offer?” she asked once he’d finished. He sighed heavily.

“What do _you_ think I should do?” he asked after a moment. “You’re supposed to be guarding my virtue, aren’t you? My parents entrusted me to your supervision. What would they say if I spent a heat with an alpha? Much less an infamous courtesan!” 

Minako laughed softly to herself. “Yes, your parents placed me in charge of supervising you. You’d think they would have found someone better suited to the task if they were really serious about it.” She raised one brow and gave him a look out of the side of her eyes. 

“Are you suggesting…what?”

“I’m suggesting your mother knows me well enough not to trust me with your purity if keeping you pure was something she really cared about.” 

“Huh,” said Yuuri. He’d never looked at things that way before. Minako had obviously been his teacher and had experience dancing in Europe herself, and therefore was the ideal candidate to travel with him. He’d never considered that her flaws as a chaperone had been part of his parents’ intention. “So you don’t think they’d mind?” he asked with some incredulity. 

Minako shrugged. “First of all, your parents have no reason to know anything private you choose to do while here in Paris, so long as you’re smart about it. Secondly, did they say anything to make you particularly afraid of their reactions if they did discover it?” 

Yuuri considered. “Well,” he admitted, “not really, now that I think on it. They always said they were proud to have an omega son and hoped for a good marriage for me…that tends to imply…” 

“Well, that’s what everyone says, sure. But I think you’d be surprised how rarely omegas are actually virgins at their bondings. Anyway, even if you do go home and find a traditional alpha spouse, how is anyone going to know what you did in Paris? So long as you don’t get yourself pregnant or bonded, of course.” At that, Yuuri returned her smile. “You want to do this, don’t you Yuuri-kun?” He blushed but nodded. “I don’t blame you in the least. And he really cancelled all his appointments just for you, without you even agreeing yet?”

“Well, that’s what he _said._ ”

“Sounds like he’s got it bad. Take advantage and have some fun.” Minako leaned over to him and gave him a one-armed hug. 

“I…yes, I think I will.” He couldn’t stop the smile he felt spreading across his face. He felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. “Would you…uh…I don’t know how to go about this.” 

“You need me to be a go-between?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I mean, I don’t really want it to get out. I don’t know if the opera would like that.” 

“Hmm, they might, if it created more press for your performances. But I understand. I’ll get in contact with him and see what needs to be arranged.”

“Thank you, Minako-san,” he said, sincerely. 

Only a few days later Minako informed him that she’d spoken with Viktor and arranged a time for he and Viktor to speak prior to his heat. This was apparently standard for Viktor. 

“He’ll want to know your _preferences_ ,” she said with amusement.

“My…what?” Yuuri was sure she was implying something but was not entirely certain what.

“Oh, you’ll find out, I’m sure.” Yuuri did not like how amused Minako seemed to be by his nerves.

* * *

Yuuri settled into the comfortable, deep armchair and tried to keep still while he waited for his appointment with the alpha who would be taking his virginity. Presumably an appointment for the two of them to discuss the intimate details of that act. His self-control slipped and his hand rose to his mouth and he began to chew on his nails. 

A minute later he was startled when the heavy door across from him groaned and swung open, revealing Viktor himself. The alpha was well-dressed in an elegant dark grey suit and a waistcoat of lavender silk. It was the first time he’d seen him out of evening dress, and it suited him. From the appointments of the house he’d seen thus far and the impeccable fashions he wore, it appeared Nikiforov had excellent taste. Or at least listened to the advice of someone with excellent taste. Yuuri himself didn’t understand much about Western fashions and fabrics but he took the advice offered to him by others on the subject. 

“Yuuri,” said Viktor as he stepped forward, the door pulled shut behind him by the discreet arm of a liveried footman. Viktor’s voice rang out beautifully. “I’m so very happy to see you again, at last.” Yuuri had leapt to his feet as the other man entered, and now Viktor approached him and took his hand. He bent slightly over his hand, holding eye contact for several seconds, and then lowering himself the rest of the way to bend over his hand. He pressed his lips delicately to the skin of his hand, lingering a few seconds longer than propriety would ever allow. Then he straightened, catching Yuuri’s gaze again as he did. 

“Please,” he said, “sit.” Yuuri did, his legs feeling a bit weak, to his surprise. “Would you like something to drink? I have some nice Bordeaux here, or I can ring for coffee or chocolate if you prefer?”

“Oh, uh, wine would be nice, thank you,” Yuuri replied, gratefully. He could use some wine to calm him. 

Viktor poured and handed him a glass before sitting across from him in a straight-backed chair. “So. I always meet with…” Yuuri thought Viktor stumbled for a moment, biting off his words. His cheeks coloured a bit as well, if he wasn’t mistaken. Was a courtesan embarrassed at discussing such things? Impossible, surely. “That is, it’s a good idea for two people to meet before a heat and discuss their expectations.” Viktor met his eyes and smiled, a trifle apologetically. “Once a heat has begun an omega isn’t thinking clearly and might not be able to express their wishes. Or might agree to things they would not otherwise. So…I realise this may be uncomfortable for you to speak so frankly, but I assure you that I bear no judgement for anything you may be able to tell me, and I would never repeat a single word to any other living soul.” 

Yuuri was struck by the professional and sincere tone Viktor took during this speech. He nodded. “I understand. It’s…wise, I’m sure.” Viktor smiled, relaxing a touch.

“I have some questions to begin with, if that suits you?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded. “Very well. Firstly, I understood from our conversations that you have never spent a heat with any sort of partner, yes?” Yuuri nodded again. “What about outside of a heat?”

Yuuri felt his face heat. “I…I am a virgin. At least…” He hesitated. 

“Yes? At least?”

“At least, I suppose as far as I understand the term,” he replied. He looked at his hands. “I’ve never…” He fluttered a hand in the air, unable to say what he meant. He knew what he would say in his native language, but only the most crude words in French. 

“You have…done some things, then, outside of heat?” Viktor asked and he nodded gratefully. “And yet not, hmm, not fully given yourself to anyone, shall we say?” 

“Yes,” agreed Yuuri in relief. “Precisely.” 

“With a man or a woman? Your experiences, I mean.” 

“Oh! Uh, a man. Or…boy, really.” Yuuri thought of his friend back home, who he had fumbled through some awkward experimentations with. 

“Not an alpha?”

“No. No, he was a beta.” Yuuri took a drink of his wine, grateful for the warmth of it. 

“Alright. Now then, in the past you have always spent your heats alone. That means there are a lot of things we can’t really predict based on past experience. For example, the length of your heat and how intense your need may be. Those are things that are usually far worse when unpartnered, from my understanding.” Yuuri nodded to show he followed. “Just for the sake of it, though, how long do your heats normally last?” 

Yuuri swallowed. “Uh, it varied from…maybe 36 hours to as long as 3 days?” Viktor raised his eyebrows.

“Well, as I said, it will probably be significantly shorter when you have an alpha seeing to your needs.” Yuuri accidentally met Viktor’s eyes then, and he flushed hot at the promised intimacy of his words. _Seeing to your needs…_ Yuuri couldn’t help shifting in his seat as he felt his body responding. When he glanced back in Viktor’s direction, he saw one corner of his mouth quirked up. 

“Well, hmm, when you are alone for your heats have you used any…aides? Wooden, perhaps, or glass?”

At this Yuuri felt his entire face flush very hot. He had more than one such item, in porcelain and a variety of sizes. They’d come as a set, given to him at his first heat. He opened his mouth to tell Viktor this, but shut his jaw with a snap. He couldn’t. He winced and settled for a nod. 

“Alright, good. I don’t suppose you have any idea how large it is around?” Viktor made a gesture with his hands that was a bit obscene and Yuuri flinched, but he felt his member give a twitch.

“I…uh…” And Yuuri gave a vague shrug and held up his fingers in a circle to show his best estimation of the size. “The largest, that is,” he said and then flushed belatedly. Viktor smiled widely at him, approvingly. Then he tilted his head to one side and his smile went a bit sly.

“And when was the last time you used that implement?” Yuuri’s whole body stiffened and he shut his eyes. He listened to the sound of his heart pounding for a few moments.

“…last night…” he said, barely above a whisper and coming out high-pitched. 

“Oh,” said Viktor with appreciation. “Did you now?” There was a long moment during which Viktor just looked at him. Yuuri felt pinned by his gaze, couldn’t look away. It made his heart pound and half of him desperately wanted to flee, but he was hard as a rock, now. He could even feel some slick beginning to escape him. “Oh Yuuri,” said Viktor in a low, soft voice. “Were you thinking of me when you used it?” 

The breath seemed to freeze in his throat and he could only take little panting gasps of air . Viktor watched him, as if waiting for an answer, but none came. “Hmm?” the alpha purred. “Please tell me you imagined it was me.” His voice was seductive, but also hushed, as if he really wanted to know the answer. As if it mattered to him.

At length, Yuuri nodded. “Yes,” he whispered. Viktor’s blue eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open in delight. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” he breathed. He held Yuuri’s eyes for a long moment and then his eyes raked down Yuuri’s form, taking in the evident bulge in his trousers. Yuuri shifted as if he could disguise his reaction, but it was obviously fruitless. “Oh my darling omega.” Viktor’s sight was fixed on the stand in his trousers and it was only then that Yuuri realised Viktor was leaning over his chair, arms propped up on both armrests, almost caging Yuuri in. He found this pose not at all threatening, and even somewhat comforting. Viktor’s scent had shifted, slightly, becoming more musky, and Yuuri felt as if he was drawn imperceptibly towards him.

After a long, quiet moment in which the only sound was their breathing, Viktor pushed himself back into his chair. He leaned back and took a long breath. Yuuri relaxed a fraction, but his chest heaved with quick breaths, trying to get enough air. He was achingly aroused, but had no idea what to do about it. His attention was attracted by another movement from Viktor, and he looked over to see the other man leaning back, stretching out his legs, letting them fall open. And then Yuuri could see the obvious bulge in his dark trousers. As he watched, it became possible to make out the entire length of Viktor’s member, arched to one side towards his trouser leg but straining against the fabric that held it in place. His mouth had gone dry. It was incredibly large, easily twice the length of his own, and thick, though it was difficult to determine its precise dimensions. 

He didn’t know how long he stared but another shift drew his attention back up to Viktor’s face and he felt mortification wash over him. He’d been staring open-mouthed at the man’s cock for such a long time! And evidently Viktor had been watching his reaction the entire time. “I’m sorry,” he blurted out. 

“Whatever for, my dear?” asked Viktor, his voice still a purr. Yuuri pressed his lips together and didn’t answer. Viktor smiled after a moment, but kindly, not in a predatory way. “Look, Yuuri, let me tell you something. I’ve had a lot of these interviews, yes? Sometimes, I will admit, I’ve found them arousing. Particularly when the omega is nearly in heat and I can smell it on them. But I’ve never lost my composure like this.” He gestured down to his erection. “And I’ve never, not once, considered dropping to my knees and servicing someone with my mouth during one of them.” Yuuri sucked in a breath, making a hissing sound. “But if you tell me you want it, I’ll do that right now, for you.” Viktor’s eyes burned into his, his lips parted, nothing but earnest desire on his face. 

Yuuri heard his heart pound in his ears. _Yes_ he thought. _Yes, please._ He took several more breaths. Viktor was frozen, leaning slightly forward, as if only waiting for the word to actually throw himself at Yuuri. “Minako,” choked Yuuri. “She’s waiting outside.” Viktor’s eyes flicked to the door and then back at Yuuri.

“She’s having tea in the front parlour. It’s two rooms away. She won’t hear.” Viktor searched Yuuri’s face. “It’s entirely up to you, Yuuri. I don’t ask anything either way. Do you want me to suck you?”

And what could Yuuri say to that but, “…yes.” 

Viktor grinned in something like triumph and in an instant was on his knees on the carpet in front of Yuuri’s chair. He brought both hands to Yuuri’s thighs, massaging lightly through the fabric covering them. Yuuri’s cockstand throbbed as the hands slid up, approaching slowly. Viktor kept his eyes on Yuuri’s face, never looking away, and then one hand covered the straining fabric stretched taut in his lap. Yuuri gave a low gasp that shifted to a moan as the hand tightened on him. 

“Let’s get you out here, mmm?” murmured Viktor as he reached for the closure of his fly. He slipped the buttons open easily and then reached inside to free Yuuri’s member and bring it out into the air. Yuuri watched, feeling almost as if he were in a dream. As if this situation could not possibly be happening in reality. Not only was there an incredibly attractive man on his knees before him, holding his prick in preparation to taking it into his mouth, but he was Viktor Nikiforov, the alpha so skilled and so desired that people wrote novels about him. Yuuri was frozen, afraid that if he spoke or moved, the spell would shatter and he’d be plunged into a far colder and less pleasant world. 

Viktor licked at his lips once and then bowed his head and swiped across the head of Yuuri’s prick with his tongue. The sensation made him gasp, more loudly than he’d expected. His hand flew up and covered his mouth to stifle any further noise. Viktor looked up at him and smiled, amused, but didn’t say anything. He just bent down again and applied his tongue once more to Yuuri’s swollen cock. Yuuri pressed his hand harder against his lips to stifle the whimper that wanted to escape. Then all at once, without warning, Viktor opened wide an swallowed most of his length into his mouth at once. Yuuri jerked in the chair, his hips driving up out of his control. But Viktor moved with him, then took hold of one hipbone and pressed him back down to the chair. He looked up and very deliberately licked his lips. “Mmm,” he moaned. “Delicious.” Yuuri made another muffled sound, a wordless begging noise and Viktor grinned before diving back down to take him again.

It felt so good: the wet heat, confusion of textures soft and hard, the slide of lips and tongue up and down his length. Yuuri realised then, that although he’d technically experienced this before, that his past experiences hardly compared. The awkward fumblings of another adolescent trying to suck him off and the attention of a world-renowed lover…it was like comparing a child’s folk-dancing to a performance by a prima ballerina. Yuuri could hardly have even said what precisely Viktor was doing to him or how he was doing it, but it felt incredible. Yuuri dug the nails of his free hand into the leather arm of the chair and tried not to do anything embarrassing like passing out or falling out of the chair. And then he wasn’t thinking at all because hot pressure had seized him and then boiled up, escaping through his prick and into Viktor’s waiting mouth. 

Viktor kept swallowing and sucking, while Yuuri thrust wildly upwards, all control lost. He had much of his hand shoved into his mouth and was biting into his own flesh to stop him from shouting in pleasure. After some long moments, Viktor sat back on his heels and wiped at his mouth, while Yuuri collapsed limply back against the cushioned leather. Viktor looked pleased kneeling at Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri couldn’t help looking down to the alpha’s own lap where he saw the same large bulge as before. Whether Viktor followed his gaze or not, his hand brushed against it and repositioned it so it was more upright, evidently more comfortable. 

“You…,” said Yuuri with a nod downwards. “Do you need…?” He didn’t precisely care what he was offering. He would have allowed anything at that moment, from going on his knees before Viktor to allowing the alpha to bend him over the tea table and have his way like that. His body certainly had ideas about the possibilities, if the dampness he could feel gathering between his cheeks was any indication. 

Viktor smiled up at him and pushed himself to his feet slowly. “Thank you, but…no.” He half fell back in his previous chair and reached for his glass of wine. “I’ll wait for your heat for my turn. Have to conserve my strength, after all.” The glint in his eye conveyed his teasing intention and Yuuri smiled but felt a moment of disappointment. He hardly wanted to wait now he’d had a small taste of what it would be like with Viktor. But he did no more than sigh and settle back against the leather.

“Now, where were we?” asked Viktor with a devilish smirk. Yuuri laughed a little in disbelief. “Perhaps the atmosphere has been relaxed some?”

“Perhaps,” agreed Yuuri, smiling. 

“Is there anything you want to ask me? Anything about your heat you’re concerned about?” Viktor asked.

“Hmm,” considered Yuuri. His thoughts were hardly ordered at the moment. “What about…pregnancy?”

“Oh, of course. I should have addressed that only, well, we got a little off-track.” Viktor set his wine glass to the side. “Of course I could not do what I do if there wasn’t a way to prevent undesired consequences. There is a medication which I give myself which prevents me becoming fertile. It also keeps me from going into rut. So I’ll be perfectly clear-headed throughout…or well, at least not clouded by rut instincts. You don’t need to worry about me losing control and injuring you or bonding you accidentally or anything of the kind. My entire purpose is to ensure you have a safe and pleasant heat and to meet your every need. “

“I’ve never heard of any such medication before,” Yuuri mused. 

Viktor nodded. “It’s not widely known, or available. Still fairly experimental, with some side effects that most alphas probably wouldn’t tolerate, but it allows me to function.” Yuuri wondered what kind of effect Viktor could mean, but it wasn’t really his business to ask. He was just relieved the answer was so straightforward.

“It is…reliable, isn’t it?” he asked, as a doubt entered his mind. “It’s only that with my career…” 

“Of course,” said Viktor with a reassuring nod of understanding. “It’s never failed me in the years I’ve been using it. I promise. I wouldn’t lie to you about that kind of risk.” Yuuri nodded apologetically. It wasn’t he’d thought the alpha was lying, but…he did have to be sure. 

“Let’s see, back to the questions. Are there any acts that you definitely know you do _not_ enjoy or would not consent to?” Viktor asked, glancing at his notebook once again. 

Yuuri thought. His knowledge of these matters came mostly from fiction, he supposed, and it was difficult to tell how accurate any of that might be. Still, he couldn’t think of anything that he would automatically refuse to try, if Viktor suggested them. “No,” he said. “That is, I haven’t tried many things, but I…might like to?” 

“Wonderful,” said Viktor with a wide, encouraging smile. “As I said, I’ll be clear of mind, so all you have to do is tell me you don’t like something and I’ll stop immediately. Understood?” Yuuri nodded. Viktor seemed to consider for a moment. “Well, I suppose that’s mostly everything. Unless you have any other questions? Please feel free if you do.” Yuuri shook his head. “Well, as I’ve placed myself at your disposal, all we need to do now is wait for your heat. When you feel like it’s getting very close, within a day, can you usually tell?” 

“Yes, by now I can.”

“Well, then when you are within a day of it coming on I’ll ask you to come here. We could arrange another location, but everything here is set up perfectly for heats and my staff is used to providing.”

“That’s fine,” he agreed. “So long as we can keep it from becoming public knowledge.” 

“Then we’ll make you comfortable here and you can arrange the room to your liking. I can either stay with you or wait until you summon me once your heat proper has begun.” Yuuri nodded. He was starting to feel nervous again, now that the relaxing effects of his climax was wearing off and he was considering the actual event.

“Are you alright?” asked Viktor, clearly noticing his shift in mood. 

“I…yes. Just…a bit nervous.” Viktor leaned forward and reached for Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri let him take it and the alpha squeezed his hand in his own. 

“I’ll take good care of you, Yuuri,” he said. “You needn’t be nervous at all. I’m greatly looking forward to this. I’m so glad you agreed to let me spend this heat with you.” Yuuri looked into the deep blue eyes across from him. So sincere, filled with something that looked so much like longing. He gave a small smile. 

“I…I’m looking forward to it, too.” Viktor’s serious face cracked into one of his blinding smiles. His thumb ran along the side of Yuuri’s palm as they held onto one another for another moment. Yuuri became aware of Viktor’s sweet scent once more, surrounding him and helping him calm down. Finally, Viktor stood up and pulled Yuuri to his feet after him. He stepped close and reached out to take Yuuri’s chin in his hand, tilting his face up. Then, moving slowly, he bent and brought his lips to Yuuri’s to kiss him. It was a light kiss, gentle. Yuuri pressed up into him and their lips pressed together more forcefully. How strange to think they’d never kissed before, when only minutes before Viktor’s lips had been wrapped round his prick. And yet neither of them deepened the kiss now, but kept it sweet and delicate. Viktor took a half-step back, but kept his hand on Yuuri’s jaw, rubbing along the bone with his thumb. 

“Thank you, _mon ange_ ,” Viktor said in a whisper. Yuuri inhaled sharply. 

“I…I hope I see you soon,” he said at last. Viktor smiled again, that bright expression that lit his entire being and that Yuuri could never resist mirroring back. 

“Until next time,” agreed Viktor, and lead the way out to the room where Minako was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback on this fic so far. I'm glad so many people are excited for it. I had some good bouts of inspired writing this week, so yay, this didn't take forever.
> 
> Next up is the heat!! I really don't know how long the next chapter will be or how I will divide the heat...we'll just have to see. This fic keeps TRYING to grow a plot and I keep wrestling it back into shape. No plots here, just flirting and sex and...maybe a tiny bit of eventual plot. 
> 
> Anyway, feedback is fuel. Thanks! (Oh, uh, if you have any particular heat-sex-things you would like to see, you can mention them. Inspiration always welcome.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri arrives at Viktor's home, right before his heat begins, and gets settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a month to update. Absolutely nobody is surprised I've collected yet another fandom I'm currently writing for. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Don’t be nervous.” Minoko patted Yuuri’s hand where it plucked at the fabric of his trousers. The carriage shook them from side to side as it carried them to their destination: the place Yuuri would spend the next few days. Viktor’s home. Viktor’s bed. His fingers dug into his leg even harder. He heard Minoko give a sigh next to him. “Honestly, Yuuri, everything will be fine. I know Viktor will take good care of you. And I’ll be right there if…well just in case you need anything.” 

Yuuri knew his guardian was speaking the truth, had told himself the exact same things over and over. None of it helped, though. There was just a roiling undertide of tension and fear in his guts. Some of it was, undoubtedly, the result of being so near his heat. He could feel his elevated temperature, the clenched muscles in his core, the way he flinched from the bright light of day and loud noises. He hated being out right now, moving through the crowded metropolis of Paris. The clatter of horse hooves on paving stones and the loud creaking and clattering of the carriage ground away on his nerves. 

“I’ll be fine,” he said through clenched teeth. He could feel Minako’s stare, but he kept his eyes straight ahead, ignoring her concern. Eventually, finally, the carriage lurched to a halt. He allowed himself to be guided inside the house by Minako’s hand on his back, not making eye contact with the servant who answered Viktor’s door or the ones who leapt into action to fetch their luggage from the rear of the cab. He kept his eyes almost entirely on the marble floor, right up until the moment he heard an achingly familiar voice. 

“Welcome! Welcome!” Viktor stood at the top of the staircase, a wide smile on his face. He floated down the stairs towards them at speed, and the next Yuuri knew he’d captured his hand and was bowing over it. Being so close to him, being in his presence, was suddenly overwhelming. Yuuri felt a bit light-headed. He managed to mumble some kind of polite greeting and tried to gather his senses while Viktor greeted Minoko. 

“The room is all prepared,” said Viktor, addressing him once again. “They’ll bring up your bags. If you want to come with me?” He offered his arm to Yuuri who felt a rush of heat go through him as he took it. They climbed the stairs, Minoko following behind quietly. Viktor led them to a door in the middle of a long hallway and opened it. The room beyond was large, larger than Yuuri had expected from the hallway. He looked to the left and right and saw that this had evidently once been more than one room, but walls had been removed to expand it. In the middle of the far wall was a large bed. Or, rather, a large mattress. It lay directly on the floor, without any frame. It was still lavishly adorned with what looked to be soft bedding and a huge number of pillows of all shapes and sizes. More blankets and bedding were piled to both sides. Above the mattress was a circular canopy of fabric in a deep red that surrounded the top of the bed on three sides. 

A massive fireplace took up a large proportion of the wall on the left, while to Yuuri’s right there were three doors. The rest of the furniture in the room included a very large wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a small table with two straight-backed chairs, and two comfortable-looking leather armchairs near the fire. A large wicker basket with a lid sat in one corner. The walls of the room were covered in rich blue damask fabric, tufted and dimpled with round fabric-covered buttons. So much soft fabric gave the space a feeling of being in an exotic tent, or perhaps a jewel box. The windows of the room were covered by heavy velvet curtains so the gas lamps on the walls were turned up high to give the darkly upholstered room some brightness. 

Viktor gestured expansively at the space, looking to Yuuri to take in his reaction. In truth, he was impressed. The room felt luxurious without being overdone, safe and enclosed without being oppressive. He gave the alpha a small smile. “I hope it meets with your approval,” Viktor said. “The footmen will bring your things in momentarily. I know you’ll want to arrange the room and make a nest. I’ve tried to provide materials as you see, but if there’s anything else you require, please ask. You’re free to do anything you like with anything in here. Even move the furnishings around if you want. I can get someone to help.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine as it is,” he hurried to assure him. 

“Well, if you change your mind, just let me know. Is there anything you need right now? Are you hungry? Thirsty? There’s water there,” he gestured to a sideboard where a pitcher and some glasses stood, “Or I can have coffee brought, or liquor, or anything you like.” 

“I-I’m fine, thank you,” he managed.

“You sure? Chocolate?”

“No, thank you.” Yuuri felt himself blush from the intensity of Viktor’s attention and his evident desire to see to his needs. _Being an attentive alpha is literally his job,_ he reminded himself. 

“Well, I’ll get your guardian settled in the guest room, if you’re alright on your own for a while? I’ll come back and check in after that?” Yuuri looked to Minako who gave him a reassuring and encouraging smile and nod. 

“Yuuri,” she said. “Just let me know if you need me for anything. Do you want me to come back after I unpack my things?” Yuuri looked from his guardian to Viktor and back. 

“Umm, I should be fine,” he said. “I’ll let you know.” Viktor nodded at this.

“There’s a bell rope there,” he said, pointing. “Just pull if you need anything and someone will be along. They can always take a message upstairs to her if you wish.” He turned towards the door and then stopped, turning back. “All my staff are extremely discreet and incapable of being shocked, no matter the nature of the request. So don’t hesitate for any reason.” His eyes twinkled as he smiled once more at Yuuri before turning to wait for Minako to precede him out of the door. The door shut behind them and Yuuri heaved a sigh. 

He looked around the room for a moment, unsure of where to start. Just as he finally moved towards the bed, a gentle knock came at the door.

“Yes?” he answered. The door opened. It was a pair of servants with his suitcases. He allowed them in and refused when they asked if he needed anything else. 

He spent the next hour or so unpacking and beginning his nest. Upon putting his clothing into the wardrobe, he discovered it also held a few robes and more bedding. The drawers held some other simple items of clothing and a few more interesting objects. Most notably a collection of _aides d’amour_ like his own porcelain set. There was much more variety here, though, both in material and shape. He supposed Viktor used them at times due to not going into rut himself. Yuuri wondered how often it was necessary and if it varied depending on the omega he was with. He turned to look at the mattress. How many omegas had Viktor had on that same surface? He felt a sharp clench in his chest at the thought. Jealousy? How could he be jealous of a man who bedded others for a profession? It was entirely irrational. Perhaps it was the heat hormones. 

He arranged the bedding and pillows on the mattress into a round pile, higher on the sides and towards the head of the bed. He noted how pristinely clean everything was, with thick absorbent materials. The mattress itself was covered in many layers of sheets. Yuuri sniffed at everything, but could detect no traces of other omegas. He only smelled Viktor’s aroma faintly. The traces of that scent made him wish he had some of the alpha’s clothing or bedding, something heavily scented by him. As he closed his eyes and tried to suppress that craving, a painful spasm went through him. The muscles in his back and abdomen cramped hard, and he was left doubled over. He’d been feeling the unpleasant tightness in his muscles for a couple of days but these were the worst yet. He crawled into his nest of bedding and curled around himself miserably.

* * *

The creak of the door caused Yuuri to look up long enough to identify Viktor framed in the opening. He bit his lip to suppress the whine that came unbidden from his throat. It was as if something in him thought Viktor could magically calm the pain in his body. _Not yet,_ thought Yuuri dryly. 

Viktor appeared next to the bed, kneeling down and reaching out to him. His scent enveloped Yuuri, easing something in his heart. He shifted towards the warmth of the alpha’s body, and felt Viktor’s arm wrap around his back. After some shuffling, during which Viktor kept up a comforting murmur of words that washed over him, they were both lying in the nest, Yuuri curled into Viktor’s chest, the alpha’s presence surrounding him. 

He didn’t know how long a time passed. Perhaps he even dozed off. Eventually, however, he realised his muscles had loosened and the grinding pain of the cramps was much reduced. Viktor’s heartbeat was loud and steady under his ear, and his hand stroked soothingly over his back, over and over. Yuuri didn’t want to move, didn’t want to disturb this. Yet, he felt it would be dishonest to feign continued pain just to keep Viktor from letting go of him. He sighed and straightened, pulling away from the alpha’s warmth. 

“Yuuri?” asked Viktor, gently. His hand came up and stroked through Yuuri’s hair, which caused his eyelids to flutter closed in a moment of pure pleasure. When he opened his eyes, Viktor was smiling at him, a bright and shining beam of happiness, directed right at him. He blinked in its radiance and then looked away, his face warming. “Feeling better?” Viktor continued. Yuuri nodded, sheepish. “Good.” Viktor’s hand continued to thread through his hair, and he couldn’t help the burn in his chest. He felt cherished, cared for, even _loved_ being held here by this alpha. He looked back up at Viktor’s face, trying to find the false note, the strain that showed it was all pretence, but he couldn’t locate anything of the kind. 

“Can I kiss you, Yuuri?” Viktor’s low whisper interrupted his thoughts, and all Yuuri could do in response was nod. Viktor’s lips on his felt cool, not as flushed as his own. His tongue swiped gently across Yuuri’s bottom lip, just barely pressing between before retreating. The kiss was infinitely gentle, echoing the smooth movements of the hand that still stroked through his hair. It was Yuuri who pressed closer, who deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth and sucked Viktor’s bottom lip inside. The alpha’s puff of breath against his lips, the slight startlement fuelled Yuuri’s bravery and he delved deeper, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth. Viktor outright moaned at this, and Yuuri was lost. He wanted to taste all of him, to explore every bit he could reach, to keep Viktor’s hand hard on the back of his head, keep him panting against his lips. 

After a time things shifted and Viktor began pressing him back against the pillows, his weight coming to rest over him. Yuuri went passive, opening his mouth to allow Viktor to lick into him, arching his body up against the long, hard torso of the man on top of him. The flush spread throughout his whole body, making him feel impossibly hot, wanting to shed his clothing, wanting to give himself up entirely. _Yes, yes, now,_ he thought, but Viktor didn’t progress things. He didn’t bring their lower bodies together, he didn’t reach for Yuuri’s clothing. He just kissed him, endlessly, both of them moaning and panting against each other’s lips. Yuuri had never been kissed like this, never lost himself like this in someone else’s touch. 

“Viktor,” he moaned, when the alpha’s mouth had moved to the under side of his jaw. “Mmm, alpha.” Viktor nipped at his throat playfully. Yuuri arched his hips up, trying to demonstrate his rampant erection, trying to convey his willingness. He didn’t know if his heat had begun or not, truthfully. It didn’t matter, though, he was ready for Viktor. He could feel the moisture slipping from him. Surely Viktor could smell it, too. Yet, he didn’t respond as Yuuri expected from an alpha presented with a willing, heated omega. He didn’t rip the clothing from his body, didn’t bury himself inside him in one hard push, the way it always happened in the novels. Viktor just kept nuzzling at his throat, and then returning to his lips. His kisses and bites worked slowly closer to Yuuri’s scent gland, until he was laving the edge of it with his tongue. That made Yuuri shout, his whole body stiffening and arching against the alpha. 

“Viktor! Please!” 

“Hmm.” The alpha’s voice was a purr. “Please, what, my darling?” 

“Take me! Use me! Anything!” Yuuri was growing truly frantic now. His cock strained against the front of his trousers, aching for friction. The back of him was slick and beginning to throb with heat. 

“Oh, Yuuri.” The words were a mere breath against Yuuri’s jaw, and then a hand was moving down to press right where Yuuri most desired it. He gave a choking cry as he pressed up into the touch. Viktor opened his trousers in a flash and had his hand around Yuuri in another moment, reaching through the layers of garments. He stroked up hard, and Yuuri’s vision blacked out for an instant. The next few minutes were a blur of sensation and mumbled words as Viktor brought him off expertly with one hand, continuing to kiss him hungrily. Yuuri’s body ached for more, but he couldn’t find the words to ask, to beg. Not before his release overtook him, blinding him as he exploded in Viktor’s hand, his seed shooting all over his clothing. 

He settled to the soothing sounds of Viktor’s voice murmuring to him. With the alpha’s help he got undressed and cleaned up. Viktor gave him a silk robe to wrap himself in before putting him back to bed in the nest. He experienced a moment of panic when he thought the alpha might leave him alone, but Viktor was only placing his soiled clothing in the basket and moving it outside the door. Yuuri couldn’t spare the energy to feel embarrassed or self-conscious, as some part of him knew he should. He was wrapped in Viktor’s silk, naked and still leaking slick, his body flushed. All he wanted was his alpha back with him. Finally, after what seemed too long, the mattress dipped and Viktor climbed back into the nest with him. He was still mostly dressed, though he was now in only his shirtsleeves and trousers. Yuuri formulated a plan to undress him the rest of the way, but at some point as he contemplated the intricacies of trouser buttons, he must have drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised last time this chapter would begin the heat, but...that was silly because I knew I'd have to have most of this stuff. So you just got a little tease of it. I apologize for this chapter being short, but it was a natural breaking point. Next time, for real, heat smut. There's going to be so much smut you guys. 
> 
> This fic may, possibly have grown a bit of a plot. There is an outline even. You may all say I told you so. But at least part of the next chapter is already written! Still, so much smut to get through. I could just skip it, right? Y'all don't really care? (Yeah, I wrote A/B/O for some OTHER reason than a blatant excuse for smut, sure.)
> 
> Anyway, please comment and kudos, etc, if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat proper has begun and Viktor guides Yuuri through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing SFW in this entire chapter. And probably several chapters to come. Just a warning.

Yuuri awoke uncomfortably warm. He kicked at the blankets covering him, and then froze as he realised much of the warmth was coming from the body pressed close to his own. His mind reeled, not making sense of the situation, not seeing clearly in the dim room lit only by the dying flames of a fire in the grate on the far wall. He tugged at the fabric still covering him, until finally the silk robe parted and he felt some relief of cooler air on his naked skin. He looked down his sweat-beaded body and saw his stiff member standing at attention. Without a thought, he reached down and wrapped a hand around it. The sensation brought a moan to his lips, loud in the stillness. As he pumped at his aching erection he felt an incredible amount of slick escaping him, coating his rear and thighs. 

He turned towards the body next to him. _Alpha_ his mind identified, and with a start his mind caught up with his senses. “Viktor,” he realised, not meaning to speak the name aloud. Some part of him reluctant, but unable to restrain himself, he arched his body into the other man’s.

“Mmm,” the alpha next to him hummed, without opening his eyes. Then an arm moved and fell across Yuuri’s waist, pulling him in closer. Yuuri was forced to release his cock, instead settling for thrusting it against the prickly fabric of the alpha’s clothing. He still didn’t know if Viktor was awake or not, and he didn’t want to disturb him if he slept. Yuuri could take care of his needs himself; after all he’d done it many times before. He couldn’t simply demand the alpha wake and…service him. Could he? 

The ache in his sex grew stronger, more insistent and he clamped his mouth down as a groan escaped him. He tried to snake a hand down his body again, but the movement caused Viktor to shift his leg so that his thigh pressed hard against Yuuri’s groin. He gasped and rocked his hips, the friction sending sparks up his spine. He could smell his slick and his own arousal rising thickly, and also the fruity scent of Viktor’s unconscious response. The pressing of his cock against Victor drove him closer to release, and he panted. He clutched the other man’s hip with a hand and drove up against him harder, his self-control fraying as the pleasure grew more intense. A shift brought his stomach into closer contact with him and he suddenly felt the hard poke of a thick object. Viktor’s cock was as hard as his own. He moaned loudly at that. “Viktor.” 

At that the body against his own stiffened, full consciousness evidently returning. He heard a ragged groan sound directly above his head and then he was being rolled to his back, the solid weight of Viktor Nikiforov pressing him down against the bed. The alpha propped himself up on his arms and looked down at him for a moment. Then he smiled, his eyes crinkling. “Yuuri,” he said softly. His hips rocked against Yuuri’s and his sensitive, throbbing cock flared with pleasure. Yuuri made a needy noise in his throat. Viktor dropped down and kissed him, his hips continuing the grind against him.

It took barely any time after that for Yuuri to reach climax. He wrenched his mouth free and cried out as he spilled: hot and wet against his bare flesh and Viktor’s clothing. Viktor kissed the side of his throat, just barely biting as he shuddered. Then he rolled to his side, off Yuuri, and studied him. 

Though Yuuri had come, as evidenced by the fluid smeared across the head of his cock and puddled on his belly, his cock remained rock hard and his balls ached with swollen need. “Viktor,” he said, a plea. The alpha’s eyes flicked up to meet his own and he nodded, then bent down without hesitation. His mouth engulfed the head of Yuuri’s cock and he cried out in surprise. The heat and moist silken feel around him seemed better than anything he’d ever experienced, better even than the previous time this had happened. And he felt a moment of dismay, that Viktor would take him like that even with the mess of his seed still upon him. But Viktor hummed with pleasure, as if tasting something delicious. He sucked hungrily at Yuuri’s flesh and his vision momentarily went white. 

He’d thought he’d known pleasure when Viktor had sucked him in his parlour. But everything now was heightened, a function of his heat he supposed, or perhaps his recent orgasm. When Viktor slid his lips down his length, taking all of him into his mouth, the head of his cock bumping the soft flesh at the opening of his throat, Yuuri thought he might spend. He didn’t, however, and the incredible pleasure continued as Viktor pulled off slowly and then dived down again. Yuuri was past all coherent thought by then, his breath coming in short, shallow pants and his heart pounding loud in his chest. He buried one hand in Viktor’s shining hair, feeling bold for doing so, but unable to resist. His other hand came up to his mouth and pressed against his lips to stifle the sounds that threatened to escape his throat. However, even that wasn’t enough to keep him silent when one of Viktor’s hands slid between his thighs and followed the trail of slick up to his wet and eager hole. As the first finger pressed inside him he keened, his whole spine arching as he was penetrated. 

No one but himself had ever touched him like that. Viktor’s fingers felt so different from his own. They felt longer, thicker, first one and then two slipping easily into his softened, slickened passage. Viktor worked him expertly, alternating the thrust of his fingers with the bob of his head in an exquisite counterpoint that left Yuuri no space to breathe. He gasped for air, feeling himself inexorably approaching the edge of release. “Yes,” he moaned. “Yes, please, yes.” And then he couldn’t speak any more for his body went stiff and he thrashed his head from side to side, his release rushing through him. He pumped into Viktor’s mouth and felt the other man swallow around him, taking it all. This time his release seemed to last longer, to keep going past the moment. Viktor let his cock fall from his mouth and sucked down air, but his hand was still moving inside him, clever fingers pressing up into a tender spot, stoking against him, the pleasure of the touch becoming almost painful and yet…seeming to keep him writhing in climax. 

“That’s it, Yuuri, yes,” said Viktor looking down on him. “Let go, darling and come for me once more.” Yuuri shook his head desperately from side to side. He couldn’t, he had just…but the fingers wouldn’t be denied and he felt his energies gathering once more in his core. Three fingers now stretched him open and pressed hard against that impossibly sensitive place. His cock was leaking, fluid still dripping down onto his skin. Or perhaps once again. He hardly knew what was happening, only that Viktor had control over his body in a way that he himself never had. And Viktor wanted him to come. “Yes, Yuuri, yes, do it for me. I know you can.” Yuuri bit down hard against a cry for relief, for Viktor to stop, to let him go. He shook his head side to side, tears escaping his eyes. He was so close and yet…he couldn’t. He couldn’t, and Viktor would be disappointed in him, wouldn’t want him anymore, his alpha wouldn’t stay. He gave a great sob and just then everything went white and a silent explosion washed over him as he spent for the third time, this time harder than he ever had in his life. It seemed to go on a long time, as well, before Viktor finally took pity on him and withdrew his fingers from his body. 

Yuuri was left curled in on himself, twitching and panting, eyes squeezed shut. His mind reeled, hardly sure what had even happened, what Viktor had done to him. The alpha hadn’t even taken off his clothing yet. Hadn’t even received any pleasure himself! Yuuri sat up suddenly to find Viktor returning to the bed, climbing into the nest with a damp washcloth in his hand. “Yuuri?” he asked, steadying the omega with a hand. “Are you alright?”

Yuuri looked at him, wide-eyed. “You…you didn’t even…” He felt a faint heat in his cheeks, though surely he was already red as it was possible to get from that exertion. 

“What, darling?” Viktor looked concerned. 

“You didn’t…spend?” Yuuri clarified. “Did you?” A dazzling smile broke out across Viktor’s face. 

“Oh, that,” he said. “No, not yet. Don’t worry,” he added hastily, evidently seeing the objection on Yuuri’s face. “I have to conserve my strength. We have a long heat ahead of us and there’s no way I can keep up with you. But I know a few different ways to satisfy an omega…” His smile shifted to something more insinuating. 

“Oh,” replied Yuuri, looking away. “Yeah. Of course.” 

“You’re feeling satisfied, aren’t you? For the moment?” Viktor’s tone combined genuine inquiry with a hint of teasing. He clearly held a lot of confidence in his skills, as he no-doubt should. 

“Uhh, yes,” Yuuri replied, settling back against the pillows. “I…I’m good.” Better than good. Viktor looked pleased and reached down with the washcloth to clean up the mess from Yuuri’s stomach and genitals. He sucked in a breath at this intimacy, but he supposed he’d have to accustom himself to it for the next day or so. And it made something in his belly turn warm and wriggly to be cared for so gently.

When he was reasonably clean, Viktor stood again and tossed the cloth away. He went to the bar along one wall and poured a glass of water before bringing it to Yuuri. “Drink, my dear,” he commanded. Yuuri took it and followed instructions. Viktor meanwhile was pouring himself something, which he carried back to the bed. It was clear as well, but Yuuri suspected it wasn’t water. 

“Is that spirits?” he asked. 

“Vodka,” Viktor answered. “Do you want any?” 

“Err, no, thank you,” he said. “My mind is muddled enough, I believe.” Viktor cocked his head at him and reached out to run fingers through his hair. 

“In a bad way?” His eyes were concerned. 

“Mmm, no. Not precisely. Just not…clear.” He tried to take inventory of his state of mind. “Not as bad as earlier, though.” He blushed, remembering his shameless behaviour upon waking. “Sorry for making a mess of your clothing,” he mumbled, waving a hand in the direction of the white stain drying on the expensive fabric of Viktor’s trousers. 

Viktor let loose a blinding smile. “Say nothing of it, darling boy!” He looked down at his clothes, then back up at Yuuri with a crooked grin and a twinkle in his eyes. “If you wish, you could coat me entirely in your juices.” Yuuri sucked in a breath in shock at the mental image conjured by Viktor’s shameless words. He felt a twinge in his balls, a sudden rush of heat to his lower half. “Or,” continued Viktor with a blatantly flirtatious look from under his lashes. “I could just take these off to keep them from getting further soiled.” Viktor was leaning back against the pillows, his body on display and Yuuri let his eyes roam down his form. He could see the outline of his cock, upright and slightly straining against the fabric. He licked his lips unconsciously at the sight. 

“Do you want me to?” asked Viktor in a low tone. He let his hand drag down the front of him, down his chest to his groin, gave a shiver as it passed over his cock. Yuuri nodded, his mouth gone dry. Viktor smiled devilishly and began opening the buttons of his shirt one by one as Yuuri watched hungrily. His attention was fully fixed on the slow parting of the white fabric, each tiny bit of skin revealed. When he reached the last button, Viktor let the shirt gape open as he turned his attention to his cuff links. Yuuri saw the dark buds of his nipples, revealed and hidden as he moved, but looking pert. He wanted to kiss them, to lick them. He lost himself in the imagining of it for a moment, startled when Viktor pulled his shirt over his head and then sat back, chest entirely bare. 

Yuuri felt inappropriate, staring at him with such desire, but he couldn’t stop. His head was swimming again, the sight of Viktor’s flesh and the smell of him, strong and aroused, and the fact that he seemed to like being stared at…it all combined to make him feel like he _had_ been indulging in strong liquor. He leaned forward and then belatedly looked up to Viktor’s face for permission. Viktor’s eyes sparkled and he wet his lips with his tongue. “I’m at your disposal,” he said, softly, and Yuuri grew all the way hard at that moment. He pushed himself forward, a trifle clumsily, falling onto the other’s chest and then hungrily pressing his mouth to one of those tempting nipples. He heard Viktor make a soft noise of pleasure as he sucked it into his mouth. Yuuri’s hand traced down his skin, feeling the muscles in his stomach, trailing back up to the other bud and pinching it. He licked over and over at the hard nub, feeling Viktor’s spine curving beneath him. He moved his mouth to the other nipple and let his hand trail back down, this time not stopping but continuing down to cover his impressive length. 

Viktor groaned. Yuuri curved his fingers around him, stroking up and down, taking the measure of him. After a moment Viktor’s hand brushed his own aside in order to flick his trousers open. Viktor reached inside his underclothes and brought out his cock, then lay back and looked Yuuri in the eye. There was something like a dare in those eyes, a challenge, and Yuuri was determined to meet it. He moved down the bed slightly, his eyes locked on the flushed length of the alpha in front of him for the first time. He took in the details: the bulbous flare of the knot at its base, the skin delicate and loose there. The thick, veined shaft, looking larger around than he’d ever imagined. The folds of foreskin around the head, just peeking out: pink and glistening. He tentatively reached out a hand to touch, gently, drawing his hand from just above the knot to the base of the head. 

“Mmm.” Viktor’s eyelids fluttered closed for a moment. Then he once more pierced Yuuri with that turquoise gaze. “Yuuri,” he breathed. “Please.” He hitched his hips up slightly with this plea and Yuuri’s breath went shallow. He firmed his touch, encircling the shaft with his fingers, though he couldn’t touch his thumb and forefinger around it. He stroked up and down a few times, winning a pleased moan from Viktor’s throat. Then, feeling emboldened by that reaction, he bent down and pressed his lips to the shining head. Just a light kiss, at first, and then a lick. He used his hand to pull the foreskin down to fully expose the glans and then continued to lick at them. The taste and smell of his alpha was divine. He took the entire head between his lips, then deeper, having to open his jaw wide to accommodate such a girth. Viktor threaded a hand into his hair and encouraged him with the lightest pressure. He swallowed more of him, as far as he could, until his mouth was full and he could take no more. His jaw began to ache, but he didn’t move, just held his alpha in his mouth, sucking lightly, pressing lips and tongue to him. Then when he couldn’t stand it any longer he pulled off with a gasp for air, long trails of saliva hanging in the air between the shining length and his lips. He pumped his hand over the wet head, pulling the moisture down. 

Viktor was making the loveliest sounds, and he never wanted him to stop so he lowered his head again and pressed kisses down the entire length of him, open mouthed and wet. He reached his knot and opened wider to suck at it, the delicate skin pulling away from the bulb between his lips. Viktor groaned loudly. “Yes,” he hissed. Yuuri continued working at his knot. Apparently it was true how sensitive they were. He tried to imagine how big it would get when it inflated. He couldn’t imagine something this size ever fitting inside him, even in its resting state. He was afraid if Viktor knotted him he would tear. Somehow, some part of him still wanted to try, though. Wanted Viktor to take him that fully, to destroy him. But in reality he wasn’t sure if he could even take the alpha’s cock, much less his knot. He was so large, both long and incredibly thick. So for now he concentrated on giving Viktor what pleasure he could with his mouth and his hands. 

For a while Yuuri thought he was going to succeed, was going to bring Viktor to climax this way, as he wanted. The alpha moaned and groaned and murmured encouragement to him while Yuuri sucked and licked and stroked. He ground his own erection into the bed, beginning to ache now. And then the hand on his head firmed up, grabbed onto his hair and tugged. Yuuri kept going, but the tugging grew more insistent and Viktor lifted his head away from his cock. Yuuri looked up, concerned, and saw the alpha’s eyes were closed and he was panting. 

“Give me a moment,” he said, not letting go of Yuuri’s hair. So he complied, watching various expressions flutter across Viktor’s face until he finally opened his eyes again. “Mon Dieu, Yuuri, that was very close!” Yuuri gave him a quizzical expression. “I told you,” he said. “I have to conserve myself.” 

Yuuri frowned. “I wanted to make you…” he trailed off, cheeks flushed. Viktor grinned at him.

“I deeply appreciate that, my dear, but when I finish, I’m going to be buried deep inside you.” Yuuri let out a little involuntary gasp at his words. He could feel the slick easing continuously out of him now and squirmed at the thought. “Do you want that?” asked Viktor, watching him. Despite his trepidation from a few minutes ago, Yuuri nodded eagerly. “Good.” Viktor gave him a wink. “Now let’s see about getting you ready for me, hmm?” Yuuri’s pulse quickened at the promise of his words. 

Viktor pressed him back so he was resting against the pillows. He felt the intensity of the alpha’s eyes on him, his cock leaking against his belly and his slick staining the silk robe under him. “So lovely,” murmured Viktor, making him blush. “Do you need to come?” he asked, almost casually. Yuuri felt a lump in his throat when he tried to speak, so he settled for nodding, his cheeks aflame. His cock was aching by now, in addition to the throb of need in his slick passage. So once more Victor wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking him. It seemed like this was more businesslike and fast than previously, as if he did just wish to get this out of the way. But then Victor reached for one of the many pillows around the bed and paused in his stroking to shove it under Yuuri’s hips. He pushed him up higher, until his lower body was lifted at quite an angle against the edge of his little nest. 

Viktor took hold of him again and resumed pumping while his mouth began to explore Yuuri’s balls, sucking at them one by one. Then he continued further down, licking the skin just behind. Yuuri keened, then shouted loudly when his tongue swiped against his wet hole. Viktor began lapping at the slick coating the pucker, over and over in time with his hand. And then he swirled around and in, probing with his tongue, sliding easily inside him. Loud smacking noises came from his mouth as he worked at him enthusiastically. Yuuri was nearly beside himself with pleasure. This felt so intimate, so soft and wet and filthy, and it wasn’t long at all until he was shouting his way through an orgasm. 

When he was wrung dry, Viktor released his cock, but only used both hands to spread his cheeks wider, pressing his face closer to him and deeper inside. Yuuri shuddered and whimpered, feeling like Viktor was spreading him open with his mouth. Slowly but surely spreading him wide, gaping open. For a moment, Viktor sat back, gathering his breath, and Yuuri could see his face smeared with his fluids. His long, elegant fingers pressed into him, taking the place of his tongue for a while, stretching him further. Eventually he had all four fingers inside him and the burn of the stretch only lasted the shortest time. Yuuri groaned and twisted as those fingers pierced him, working in and out, prodding at him and rubbing at him from the inside. At times intense throbs of pleasure hit him when they touched him just right, but it all just made him harder, wetter, made him want _more._

“Viktor,” he moaned. “Need…mmm, need more.” He opened his eyes to look into the alpha’s beautiful ones. 

“Yes, my darling?” Viktor twisted his hand, wringing another groan from him. “You need more than my little fingers?” he asked. Yuuri nodded, silently, writhing. “Alright, as you desire.” Viktor withdrew his fingers, with a wet noise, and Yuuri groaned at the lose. “Be patient, my dear omega. I’ll give you what you need.” Viktor pushed his way to a standing position, then, to Yuuri’s confusion. He stripped off the remains of his clothing and walked to the dresser and pulled open a drawer. Yuuri stared at his backside appreciatively. Viktor removed a wooden box and Yuuri belatedly remembered the contents of those drawers. Was Viktor intending to continue refusing to take him? To continue relieving him with only fingers and mouth and now inanimate objects? Yuuri’s heart grew cold for an instant, wondering if there was something wrong with him, some reason Viktor didn’t want to possess him like an alpha was meant to.

Viktor returned to the mattress and knelt down, sitting the box down to the side and opening it. Inside, nestled against dark velvet were several translucent objects shaped like abstract male genitalia with flaring bases reminiscent of alpha knots. Viktor reached down and after a moment of consideration lifted one from its nest. He held it up for Yuuri’s inspection. It was made of what appeared to be clear glass, but there were swirls of other colours within it. The size was noticeably smaller than Viktor’s member, but significantly larger than Yuuri’s. He looked to Viktor’s face with some uncertainty. 

“Are they…fragile?” he asked, only one of his concerns escaping his lips. 

Viktor smiled. “Not at all. They are solid glass. You could hit it with a hammer and it would be unlikely to break. Very safe.” He crawled forward, closer to Yuuri’s legs. “May I use this on you?” he asked. 

Yuuri wasn’t opposed, in principle. But the truth was… “I thought… _you_ …” He looked to where Viktor’s cock bobbed in midair, still hard, now even redder than it had been. Viktor’s smile softened. 

“Yes, darling, eventually. But this is your first time? With anyone?” Yuuri felt the burn of embarrassment but he inclined his head in confirmation even as Viktor continued. “The last thing I want to do is give you too much too quickly. I don’t want to harm you. We have potentially days ahead of us. If I injure you at the outset, how much less pleasurable will this heat be for both of us?” Yuuri felt shamed at his impatience and looked away. Viktor moved to cover his body with his own, leaning close to his face. He pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. “I’m glad you want me, of course.” Yuuri looked up at him and nodded, something settling in his chest. Viktor captured his lips in a kiss, taking his time, until Yuuri was breathless under him. 

The alpha sat back on his haunches. “So…back to where we were. I believe you were requesting I fill you with _more_?” Yuuri smiled up at him and spread his legs open in blatant invitation. “Excellent,” said Viktor. He slid between them and took up the glass phallus. He pressed the smooth, cool head of it to Yuuri and pressed. His body parted easily for this hard intruder, after all the preparation, all the slick. The rod grew thicker as it went, until it was thick enough to make his breath catch. Viktor paused, withdrawing it a little and then pressing back, fucking him with the glass, stretching him a bit more with every push. Yuuri’s breath came faster and faster as the sensation of being stretched, of being filled grew. He heard the murmur of encouraging words from Viktor, praise and gentle guidance. And then, with a final slide, he felt the hard round bulge against his hole, the false knot. 

“How’s that?” asked Viktor.

“Uh…good,” he replied, shifting his hips a little to feel the rigid press of the rod inside him. 

“Wonderful. So, do you think I can make you climax just using this phallus?” When he looked at him, Viktor’s face held a wicked expression. 

“I…I don’t know,” he managed. 

“Well let’s find out,” said Viktor, and set to it. He went to work with enthusiasm, spearing him over and over with the glass length. He angled it this way and that, and watched and listened for Yuuri’s reactions to guide him. There was something almost clinical about the entire operation, except for the heated look in Viktor’s eyes. Yuuri burned with that gaze, simultaneously wanting to hide from it and thrilling at being the focus of it. “Good, good, that’s it, Yuuri,” praised Viktor, and his chest burned with pride. He wanted to be good for his alpha, for Viktor. He felt his climax grow closer. 

“I’m…almost…” he gasped.

“Good boy, Yuuri. Come on, darling, I want to watch you come.” Yuuri bit down on his lip, his hands digging into the bedding around him to keep from touching himself. He would do this for Viktor, he would do as he commanded. He was so close. “Yuuri,” said Viktor. “Now, Yuuri, let go.” And he did, the hard press of the glass inside him, the tremble of his legs and the final release as it shot through him. He shot hot droplets onto his chest, shuddering, Viktor’s hand on one thigh holding him in place. 

After a long, trembling moment of tension, Yuuri collapsed down to the bed. Viktor eased the phallus out of him, tossing it into the box without looking and then pressing himself into the nest next to Yuuri. He pressed to his back and gathered him in his strong arms. Kisses were pressed to his hair, his ear, his neck. Yuuri just trembled through it all, his heart pounding. He was vaguely aware of the silky sensation of having Viktor’s full nude length pressed to him, of the slick coating everything, of the massive cock still hard against his ass and back. But he floated happily, safe in his alpha’s arms, free of worries for a few precious moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This all grew a bit from the plan, but I figured this was enough smut for a chapter. Next time, we get to actual intercourse I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat continues and things get much more intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're deep into the heat now, so this is entirely smut. There are also some content warnings in this chapter as things get a little rougher. To avoid spoilers, if you have triggers relating to rough sex and/or lack of explicitly negotiated consent, please follow me to the end notes where I will explain in more detail.
> 
> Thanks!

Yuuri’s climax gave him a respite of a few minutes to drink some water and eat an apple. He wasn’t hungry, but Viktor insisted he take something, so he did his best. By the time he was finished, however, all he could think about was the fact that he hadn’t had Viktor inside him yet. That Viktor hadn’t taken any pleasure of his own yet. When Viktor finished his bustling around the room and returned to the bed, Yuuri pressed up against him. Boldly, he reached between them and seized Viktor’s sex. It swelled to full hardness in his grasp. 

“Viktor,” he whined, stroking the alpha. “Don’t you want me?” Part of him couldn’t believe his shameless, coquettish behaviour, but he was powerless to hold back now. 

“More than anything, my _solnyshko._ ” Viktor pressed his mouth to Yuuri’s, taking his breath away as he claimed him. When they broke apart for air, Yuuri grinned. Then he pushed away from Viktor’s embrace and turned. He pushed up onto all fours, spreading his legs and letting his head fall down. He turned to peek at Viktor and saw his eyes sparkle. 

“Oh, look at you, my darling omega,” purred Viktor as he moved around Yuuri’s kneeling form. “Presenting so nicely for me, aren’t you?” He stroked down his flank then pinched the taut skin of his ass. “You want my cock?” he asked, blunt and low. He spread Yuuri’s cheeks to expose his glistening hole. 

“Yes,” Yuuri hissed, hiding his head in his forearms against the mattress. He couldn’t wait any longer, the aching need inside him wasn’t being sated by half-measures anymore. There was something deep inside that felt hollow and needy, like an itch nothing could scratch. “Viktor,” he moaned, rocking his hips side to side. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” breathed the alpha from behind him. And then he moved into place behind Yuuri’s hips. He felt the touch of something warm and heavy against his entrance. It teased against him: pressing in and then being pulled back, making Yuuri’s hips jerk in need. A begging whimper emerged from his throat, and then without any further delay the heavy, thick length was pressing into him. 

It felt impossibly large, stretching his muscles to the point of pain. Yuuri hissed and Viktor paused, giving him time to adjust. But despite the pain of the stretch, his body still craved, and Yuuri thrust back onto the cock spearing him, without making a conscious decision to do so. Viktor dug his fingers into Yuuri’s hips, groaning as he slid farther inside. Every new inch felt like it opened Yuuri up to the fullest possible extent. As if his body was perfectly sized for this alpha, pushed to its utter limits of capacity. A jolt of sensation shot up his spine and his cock as the alpha pressed against his sensitive spot and kept going. Yuuri’s mouth hung open, words lost in the waves of feeling, pleasure, a little tingling pain, and intense satisfaction. 

Viktor continued moving forward slowly, though Yuuri didn’t know how he could have the self-control. He wanted the alpha to drive inside, to ruin him with his cock, and yet Viktor took his time, as if wanting Yuuri to feel each and every bit of him as he was penetrated. Yuuri writhed now, wanting to rock back, to set up a rhythm, but Viktor pressed him down, held him down with strong hands on his shoulders and arms. So Yuuri could only take it: slowly and thoroughly being opened around that cock. 

And then finally, Viktor was fully seated within him, with the exception of his knot. Yuuri could feel the soft press of it against his stretched out entrance. He wiggled his hips, the shift of the length inside him nice, but unable to pull the slightest bit away from Viktor. 

“How’s that, my lovely?” whispered Viktor into his ear. Yuuri whined and squirmed. “Is there something else you want?” Viktor continued, amusement colouring his words.

Yuuri whimpered. “Fuck me,” he hissed between his teeth, patience nearly gone. Viktor growled and nibbled on his shoulder before withdrawing several inches and driving back inside. Yuuri groaned loudly as the air was forced from his lungs. The massive cock pulled back and speared him hard. Again. And again. And then they were both lost in a frenzy as Viktor began fucking into him with abandon. Yuuri keened and bit at his own hand to try to muffle his cries. Viktor’s cock stimulated what seemed like his entire body, the slide of him against his inner walls delicious, the thrust into his deepest parts intense. Yuuri’s pleasure built and built, until he shuddered into a thrashing release. Viktor gripped him tighter and kept on, driving him through his orgasm and into pleasure beyond it. Tears flowed from Yuuri’s eyes as stimulation overwhelmed him. He tried to pull away, but the alpha held him firmly in place, relentlessly fucking him open. And then Viktor gave a cry and warmth filled Yuuri deep in his belly. At the same time he felt a hard impact against his rim, thudding into him. He realised that the alpha’s knot had swelled and was outside him, battering against his rim as if demanding entrance. 

Viktor didn’t stop, despite his release. He continued to move in Yuuri until they had both achieved climax another time. By then Yuuri was limp and mewling. The wet squelching sounds slowed as Viktor shuddered and spilled within him again. Finally he fell against Yuuri’s back, rolling them both onto their sides so he could wrap his arms around the trembling omega. Yuuri’s whole body throbbed, but he felt Viktor growing soft inside him. He pressed a hand to his lower abdomen, imagining he could feel a swell from all the seed spilled inside him. 

“Yuuri,” murmured Viktor, pressing sloppy kisses to every bit of him that he could reach: hair, neck, ear, cheek. Yuuri felt too wrung out to respond, or to move. He floated in a blissful bubble of satiation. His eyelids grew heavy and he let himself drift, sighing happily.

* * *

Yuuri had no idea how long it had been when he awoke. His body was on fire and that heat centred on his core. Slick coated his thighs and he moaned as he shifted position, the movement kindling need deep within him. Viktor lay next to him on his back, limbs sprawled. Yuuri tugged at the blanket covering him, appreciating the alpha’s bare body as it was revealed. 

He felt a tinge of guilt as he contemplated waking him, but he needed his alpha. The need drove him, unable to be denied or suppressed. He uncovered the rest of Viktor’s body, staring greedily at the heavy cock lying soft between his legs. Yuuri reached over and gently pressed one of the alpha’s thighs to the side, sliding between them. Slowly, he brought his mouth to Viktor’s cock, nuzzling it with his closed lips. He heard the alpha’s breathing shift. With a final swallow against his anxiety, he took the entirety of the soft cock into his mouth and began to suck. Quickly the length began to fill, growing in size and firmness. He tried to keep as much of it in his mouth as possible, but began to choke as it grew. He let it fall from his mouth with a gasp, glancing up at Viktor’s face. He appeared to still be sleeping, but his lips were parted and he clutched at the sheets with his hands. 

Yuuri bent his head again and licked down Viktor’s cock to his balls, which he sucked into his mouth one at a time. A groan sounded from above and a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the alpha’s eyes were open, though bleary with sleep. Yuuri smiled and then took the head of his cock between his lips, keeping his eyes on Viktor’s face. He loved seeing the pleasure wash over him, felt pride fill his chest. 

“Yuuri,” sighed Viktor, bringing a hand to his hair. “Oh, good boy, Yuuri.” Those words fanned the flames both of pride and lust within him. He sucked harder at the now-rigid cock before letting it escape his mouth with a pop. 

“Need you,” he whined. Viktor merely groaned in response, but he tugged at Yuuri, pulling him up his body. 

“Then take me,” Viktor whispered. Yuuri’s pulse raced as he straddled the man’s hips. Having such a gorgeous, powerful alpha beneath him, spread out for him, giving him permission to do as he wished…it made his head spin. He reached back and grasped Viktor’s cock, aiming for his entrance. 

He sank back. The thick column pierced him deliciously, making him moan. He took the entire length in one go, feeling split in two. Viktor’s expression when he looked down was as twisted by feeling as his own must be. The alpha grabbed onto Yuuri’s forearm, as if to steady himself, or beg for a moment’s respite. 

“Yuuri,” he panted. “Oh, my perfect omega.” Viktor’s other hand moved to his waist, thumbs tracing the muscles of his abdomen. Yuuri rose up a little and let himself fall. They moaned together. “You’ve got the body of a god,” breathed Viktor, fingers tightening on him. 

Yuuri felt his face go pink at the compliment. “No,” he said. “That’s you.” Viktor shook his head vigorously. 

“You’re so strong, so elegant. Every inch of you…perfection.” Yuuri had begun to rock, small movements, only a few inches up and down each time. One of Viktor’s hands slid down to his thigh, squeezing as his muscle pumped, lifting him up and down his cock. 

“Viktor,” he whimpered as his need burned hotter. He lifted himself up higher, driving that cock deep as he fell. Over and over, trying to satisfy the itch deep inside. After a while he found the right angle, arching his spine so Viktor pressed against the perfect place with each thrust. He felt his release grow closer, and then Viktor held him in place with his strong hands, stilled his movement, and thrust up hard into him with his hips. He drove his cock in at that perfect angle, pounding, making tears fill Yuuri’s eyes, and then he was thrashing in the alpha’s hands, shouting as he came. Viktor didn’t take pity on him, but kept pounding into him through his climax. Even after, when Yuuri went limp and fell against his chest, his cock continued to thrust up into him. 

Yuuri whimpered and shuddered, clinging to Viktor for dear life. “Oh, no, Viktor,” he panted, begging, desperate for a moment to rest. He kissed the alpha’s jaw, tasted the sweat on his neck, felt the tension in all his muscles. And then, feeling something in him bloom again, a new heat, a new need, he pushed himself back upright. He sat all the way down on Viktor’s cock, only his knot remaining. Viktor stilled his movements, gasping for breath. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Yuuri asked. Viktor nodded. “Good,” he replied, bouncing up and down a few times, feeling the thick flare against his sore hole. His eyes were locked to Victor’s. “Because I need your knot, alpha.” 

Viktor’s eyes went wide and he groaned, but Yuuri was already pressing himself down, forcing the slick-covered knot through the ring of muscle. He thought for a moment it was impossible, that he was going to tear open, but after another second of pain it slipped and then it was inside him. He paused, catching his breath. He felt Viktor trembling below him, biting his lip in his effort to hold back. As the last trace of pain vanished, Yuuri smiled and began to move once more. Viktor’s hands on his hips pressed tight enough to bruise as they rocked together, now as close as they could possibly get. The thick bulb teased against his rim and against the sensitive spot, even as the head of Viktor’s cock seemed to press up into his chest. Several heartbeats, frenzied breaths from both of them, and then an explosion inside him. 

Yuuri’s vision went white and he threw his head back at the sudden feeling of impossible fullness. Viktor thrashed under him, his cries echoing off the walls and ceiling, but Yuuri was silent, even as his cock spurted more spend. Every tiny shift set off more fireworks inside him, that impossible stretch, both pain and deep satisfaction. Viktor was his, trapped inside him, all of his magnificent length, all of his seed. He shuddered, holding onto Viktor’s arms to keep from falling, still nearly blinded by the colours flashing behind his eyelids. And then he did collapse, going limp all at once, falling down to Viktor’s chest. This new angle awakened different sensations, new parts of him stretched open by that impossible knot. 

“Yuuri, my incredible omega, my darling…” Viktor murmured soothing words into his ear, “…taking my knot, oh, you’re so good…” Petting his head and his flank as he held him. Yuuri shuddered where he lay, listening to the pounding of Viktor’s heart in counterpoint to his own. They both rocked gently, tiny movements shifting the knot up and down inside him, just enough to send shocks of sensation through both of them. When their breathing had slowed and the sweat on their bodies was beginning to cool, Viktor began shifting his hips, pressing up into Yuuri again and again. Eventually his movements became more frantic, though still small, pulling his knot against the resistance of Yuuri’s rim. With a grunt and a spasm, Viktor spilled withing him again, increasing the feeling of pressure and warmth inside Yuuri. Yuuri twitched, still feeling incredibly sensitive, as if the stretch of the knot against his walls had increased the number of nerve endings in them. He had no energy left to move at all and as the member inside him finally began to soften he felt his muscles relaxing into heavy numbness. He must have dozed, because the next thing he knew he was being rolled to his back and a gentle hand was cleaning the seed off of his stomach and chest. 

“Mmm, ‘m tired,” he complained as strong hands tried to ease him into a sitting position. 

“I know darling,” said Viktor’s smooth voice, “but I need to strip the bed so we can sleep on clean sheets.” Yuuri allowed himself to be shifted around, feeling the remnants of their passion leaking from his body all the time. 

“I’ll just dampen them again,” he said. He heard a low laugh. 

“I don’t think you realise just how much you’ve soaked them thus far, my dear.” But Yuuri was allowed to lay back down after drinking more water. Gentle hands cleaned his nether regions with a moist towel. He wanted to protest, but the deep exhaustion that lay on him kept him quiet and still, weighed his eyelids closed. “There you are, my feisty _kotonok_ ,” whispered a sweet voice. Then strong arms encircled him and pulled him against his alpha. He smiled against the warm, sweet-smelling skin.

* * *

Yuuri awoke from a dream of an impossibly thick cock striking against his opening fruitlessly. Or perhaps it wasn’t a dream, because he opened his eyes to see the luxurious draperies and fabric-covered walls of Viktor’s heat room, and there was something between his legs. Oh. It was Viktor, pressing to his back, his thick alpha cock driving between his thighs. It slid across his tender hole, picking up the endless slick and then smearing it across his balls and already-hard cock. 

“Mmm.” Yuuri shifted down against him, increasing the friction. Viktor’s hand clutched at his shoulder, hard, as he drove more frantically against him. Yuuri’s mind was still fuzzy from sleep, spinning with this torrent of sensation directly upon waking. He enjoyed the feeling of the alpha teasing his sensitive parts like this, but wondered at the intensity of his thrusts, the speed and frenzy with which he moved. Was he so desperate that he could not wait for Yuuri to wake? Or did not want to save himself for slaking Yuuri’s lust? 

At any rate Yuuri’s desire was growing fast, and his rim fluttered as the rigid length teased at it. “Viktor,” he moaned. The alpha did not reply, but his movements seemed to grow rougher, his hips stuttering, and then he growled and went stiff. His fingers dug into Yuuri’s hip, finding the bruises he’d left there before. Hot seed shot from Viktor’s cock, painting Yuuri’s belly and sex with white ropes. Yuuri felt shocked, almost, at the intensity of the climax from the man who still pressed hard against his back. In some strange way, he felt used, as if he were nothing but a tool for the other man to achieve release. It was a startling change from how Viktor had made him feel thus far.

But then Viktor pressed wet lips to his shoulder, the side of his neck: messy kisses and murmured words of affection. “Yuuri,” he breathed against his skin. “My omega…perfect boy…all mine…” Yuuri’s discomfort melted in the face of these endearments and he pressed back against the alpha. 

“Viktor,” he purred. “Viktor, what about me?” He slid his body back, pressing his erect cock against the length still between his thighs in illustration of his need. And then, curious, he reached down and touched the alpha’s cock, surprised to find it not at all soft. Exploring further, hearing Viktor groan at his touch, he eventually reached his knot, still soft and nestled between his own cheeks. “Viktor?” he whined. 

“Mmm,” hummed the alpha nearly in his ear, and then he rolled over on top of Yuuri, covering him and pressing him face-down into the mattress. Yuuri spluttered and turned his head, trying to get access to air. As he did, Viktor lifted his hips and positioned his cock against Yuuri’s entrance. 

“Viktor!” cried Yuuri, but that was all he managed before the breath was forced from his lungs as Viktor pierced him with his steel-hard length. At least half of him at once shoved through his rim, and Yuuri keened. He gasped for air and then was impaled the rest of the way on Viktor’s cock, the knot snagging against his hole. Viktor didn’t give him a chance to catch his breath, or speak, or anything before he was pulling back and driving in again. He sent a relentless pace, fucking into Yuuri like an animal, frenzied and mindless. His mouth pressed to Yuuri’s shoulder, teeth working at his flesh. 

Yuuri panted for breath, his heart racing. Part of him felt afraid, confused, a primal panic threatening to choke him as this much stronger man held him down and took what he wanted. And part of him thrilled to it. The drive of that cock into him, without care, forcefully, the bruising press of fingers and teeth into his skin, even the helplessness of his position, pressed flat into the bed, unable to get any leverage…it had him very close to ecstasy. His body had decided opinions about this turn of events and it _loved_ it. A few more strokes at the right angle and he’d be spending. He heard the noises he was making, pants and whimpers and grunts…and the helplessness of them increased his own desire. 

Viktor’s thrusting grew harder and faster, his breathing hot against Yuuri’s neck. Against his scent gland. And then lightning shot through him: pain and pleasure intertwined. He was coming, hard and instant. So many things happened at once: his cock, releasing into the sheets; Viktor’s knot penetrating him and expanding to lock them together; and the skin of his scent gland tearing as Viktor sank his teeth into it hard. 

Yuuri screamed, thrashing under the alpha, pleasure like he’d never known rising up within him, overloading him and then pulling him down into darkness as he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: (SPOILERS)  
> Towards the end of this chapter, Yuuri wakes to find Viktor frotting between his legs. Then there is some (consensual) rough intercourse, at the end of which Viktor bites Yuuri's scent gland, bonding him without permission. 
> 
> WHAT? A cliff hanger ending? No! I wouldn't do that! (I would totally do that, because I am a writer, and I like to make readers yell at me.) I will say please don't be too distressed by this. I promise it will all work out. But that plot I mentioned that kept trying to get involved...well, it's here. 
> 
> I do apologize for the cliff hanger. I will do my best to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible, but I have two other WIPs I'm actively working on atm. 
> 
> If you want to yell at me in a different forum, you can come do that on [Tumblr, too. ](http://three--rings.tumblr.com) I also wrote a post about [my take on Omegaverse, which you might be interested to see where I'm coming from. ](https://three--rings.tumblr.com/post/187867162228/my-thoughts-on-abo-let-me-show-you-them)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor in the aftermath of their bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smutty smut.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open. Inundated with sensation, he closed them again. He felt the stretch of his body around a knot…Viktor’s knot, his alpha’s knot. He throbbed everywhere, but especially there, where the pressure was nearly unbearable. And also in his neck, where he realised his alpha was lapping at his gland, licking over and over at the bite mark there. He shuddered, triggering a new wave of feeling. The arm holding him tightened around his middle. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind floated a concern…an intangible worry that bobbed in and out of his field of perception…but which connected to nothing. He was beyond anxiety, beyond any quotidian concerns…a creature of sensation and instinct. He felt…good. Incredibly good. Better than…than anything. Waves of pleasure moved over him with each shift of his alpha inside him, each lick and suck of his mouth on his throat. Yuuri belonged…belonged right here. Belonged to him…to Viktor. His entire being in the hands of his lover, being played by him like an instrument, quivering under his every touch. 

Viktor began moving his hips, shifting his length and his knot rhythmically inside him. Yuuri’s back arched farther, his head falling back and mouth opening wide to gasp in response to the intense new stimulation. In moments he was panting, once more on the edge of ecstatic release. Viktor thrust hard, forcing himself as deep as possible, their bodies flush, pounding together. Yuuri’s hand went to his stomach, and he could feel the press of that cock into his core. Could feel the curved head under his skin. He shuddered and more pleasure tore through him as he climaxed again. He thought, though it could be imagination, that he could feel Viktor doing the same, filling his belly. Thought he could feel the seed pumping under his hand, filling him up, making his belly round and distended, like he was already pregnant with his alpha’s baby. 

But Yuuri was still in the throes of endless pleasure, his eyes squeezed tightly closed and his body bowed taut. His heartbeat was loud in his veins, throbbing through every inch of him. He felt Viktor’s panting breath against his neck, against his hair. His arms gripped him tightly as the knot began to release its hold on them. Yuuri felt spent, body wrung out of every drop of energy and pleasure. He went limp in Viktor’s arms and let the alpha pet him and position him as he willed. He didn’t think he slept, but he wasn’t entirely conscious either while they lay together. 

After a time he felt something amidst the throbbing of his passage. His alpha’s cock, which was still within him, began to press against his walls once more. And Viktor was moving…just slightly at first, but once more shifting his member in and out of him. Yuuri let out a weak moan. He wasn’t in pain…if anything he felt numbed by the abuse his hole had taken. But he no longer felt the need he had. He shifted, his back aching. Viktor must have taken that for a signal, for he pulled free of Yuuri’s body entirely then. A flood followed, spilling down Yuuri’s thighs and seeping into the bedding beneath him. His hand pressed to his belly, missing, for the moment, the bulge he’d felt before. Something in him clenched in hunger. 

Viktor tugged on his leg and pulled Yuuri to his back. He stretched, getting his first good look at Viktor for a long while. His face was different from the collected, urbane man Yuuri had known until now. The alpha’s face was open, desire and hunger written there as he looked down on Yuuri’s sprawled body. He met Yuuri’s eyes and gave a low growl in his throat, which shocked him into a gasp of arousal. He looked down to his alpha’s swollen cock, jutting hard and proud in front of him, between Yuuri’s thighs. Juices dripped from the slick length, clear and white over the red-flushed head. Viktor held it with one hand, the heavy weight bobbing as he stroked himself slowly. He lowered his body down slowly, bending over Yuuri. 

“Need you,” he said, low and whining. The breath escaped Yuuri’s lungs, the jolt of longing that hit him was so strong. He couldn’t deny his alpha, not when he sounded so distressed. So Yuuri spread his legs wider, and Viktor scrabbled to grip his inner thighs. He pressed them up, folding Yuuri in half, an easy motion for the danseur even after the last day’s activities. Then his alpha’s thick cock was at his hole and pressing in again. There were no half-measures left for them, with Yuuri as stretched out and sopping as he was. The impossible length plunged in at once, all the way up to his navel, it seemed. Viktor didn’t force his knot inside, but Yuuri felt it teasing the puffy edges of him, the loose, flushed, red opening clinging to that roundness with every deep stroke. 

Viktor buried his face in Yuuri’s shoulder, panting and gasping as he pounded him. He seemed to be entirely beyond words, as was Yuuri. He shook and rocked with the force of his alpha’s rutting, concentrating on getting enough air in his lungs to keep awake, on holding on to the strong back above him. The sounds of their coupling were obscenely wet and squelching, as each thrust forced some excess seed from him. He felt things growing sticky, perhaps too much having escaped too quickly, the drag of the cock inside him harsher…and then Viktor cried out, his hips stuttering and pausing and Yuuri felt a new flood of warmth fill him. He moaned, unable to hold back, grateful now for his alpha’s gift to his body. It was needed, too, for Viktor barely paused before resuming his punishing rhythm. He pushed Yuuri’s legs up higher, and then Yuuri shouted as well, the new position making him more sensitive. With every thrust he gasped and cried and sobbed, overstimulated and over full. But all he could do was hold on to his ankles, now pressed to either side of his head, clutch at Viktor’s hands that held them there, and let himself be ridden. 

He lost track of things around then. He didn’t know how many times Viktor spent inside him. He didn’t know how many times he himself spent. Climax was lost among all the other sensations…his throbbing member barely having any seed left to expend. It just went on and on. He already had tears flowing down his cheeks when he was split open by his alpha’s knot one final time, he knew that. He knew the press of Viktor’s teeth into his throat and then the sensation and heavy scent of him in his mouth and nose. He bit down in turn and tasted blood, which smelt of fruit and sex. He marked his alpha, claimed him as his own, clamping down and thrilling at the way the body in his arms thrashed, the strangled cry he gave. And eventually Viktor fell limp onto him, and Yuuri thought perhaps he slept, his knot still swelling inside, holding all that seed in place, planting his claim bone deep into Yuuri.

* * *

Yuuri stirred as movement rocked him, but he buried his head back into pillows and let himself sink. His dreams were confused and sultry, in which disembodied hands and mouths and cocks touched him, kissed him, pleasured him. He cracked an eye open, entirely disoriented. He became aware of the aching of his body in so many places, but above all, in his throbbing channel. He felt the dampness on his thighs, under him, still dripping from him steadily. 

He turned to his side with a groan and saw Viktor. The alpha was curled against his left side, clutching Yuuri’s arm with both of his own. His eyelids twitched as Yuuri moved, but it seemed he still slept. Yuuri lifted away the blanket covering him and looked down at himself. His skin was studded with red and purple marks from his alpha’s mouth, clustering in greater numbers around his groin. He could see the glistening on his thighs, but he thought he should be far more filthy. He strained and tried to remember cleaning himself off or being cleaned and he couldn’t. He reached behind himself and touched the tender flesh of his rim, swollen and coated in thick slick. His hand came away wet with slick and thicker white fluid. He tugged his arm free from Viktor’s grip and slipped from the nest. 

His legs almost didn’t want to support him, but he forced through the weakness and pain and rushed through the door to the ensuite bathroom. He relieved himself and did his best to clean off. He longed for a bath, but he was already growing hard, despite his exhaustion and the ache of his abused flesh. He returned to the bedroom and looked down at the bed where Viktor lay curled up around an empty impression in the nest of pillows. Yuuri fetched some water and gulped it down thirstily before refilling the glass and returning to the bed. Next to Viktor on the floor was a crumpled sheet which reeked of sex and his own heat scent. So the bed had been stripped while he’d slept. He sat next to Viktor’s hip and the alpha stirred. Yuuri touched his shoulder to get his attention and handed him the water. 

“Yuuri!” said Viktor, taking the glass and thirstily drinking. Viktor’s eyes focused on the side of Yuuri’s throat, at the scent gland marked with the dark red impression of his own teeth which Yuuri had seen in the bathroom mirror. The alpha’s eyes were wide as he drank before handing back the glass. “Yuuri,” he said again, this time seriously. Wordlessly, Yuuri reached out and touched the alpha’s gland, where a similar imprint of teeth lay. Viktor’s hand followed him, fingers brushing his as they traced the curve of the mark together. 

“I’m sorry,” breathed Viktor. He was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring. Yuuri felt a strange calm, or at least numbness, in the pit of his stomach. He could hear distant thoughts in the very back of his mind, worries about his future, his career, his health. But they were very, very far away. He knew he should be anxious, should be upset, but he was too tired. Too wrung out of every emotion already. Every emotion except, perhaps, desire. Fire still burned in his body, though it wasn’t the raging inferno any longer: merely a smoldering coal fire. 

Viktor sat up, reaching for him. “Yuuri,” he said again. “I’m so, so sorry. I don’t…I don’t know what happened.” His face grew more frantic. “I swear to you, I don’t know. This has never happened; I’ve never lost control! It’s supposed to be impossible…” His words trailed off and his eyes grew distant. “I’m in rut,” he said in a huskier tone. “Oh, lord, I can feel it. Oh, Yuuri, I want you,” he said, sparkling blue eyes meeting his again. “But you…can go. Don’t stay…I don’t wish to harm you, I…” He clenched his lips closed. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri interrupted him. “Viktor.” He reached for the other man’s hand and pulled it into his lap, bringing it to rest against his own prominent erection. “It’s alright…I mean…” He took a breath. “We can’t do anything about it now. And I—” He felt a blush creep up his face, somehow still shy of saying such things, even after everything. “I want you, too.” 

Viktor’s hand loosely stroked down his flushed length and slowly a smile broke across his face. “Truly?” he asked. Yuuri nodded, feeling a prickle behind his eyes. Viktor opened his mouth and something like a sob escaped it, cut off in his throat. All at once he leaned forward and crushed Yuuri in an embrace. They clung to one another, faces pressed to necks, both trembling with emotion and exhaustion and need. 

Viktor pulled him down, rolling him without releasing his arms, until Yuuri was once more lying in his nest, with Viktor on top of him. 

“How do you feel?” the alpha asked him, seriously, pulling back. 

Yuuri shrugged. “Tired. Sore.” He felt Viktor’s cock against his thigh, heavy and nearly hard. He trembled, not sure what it would feel like to have it thrust back into him. And yet, he needed…longed for it. 

“Too sore?” asked Viktor, even as his hips began to rock, his cock sliding closer to the crease of Yuuri’s thigh, through the trails of slick. 

“I…I don’t know,” replied Yuuri honestly. Viktor nodded, biting his lip. 

“Okay,” he said. “Not a problem. I won’t hurt you. Here.” He moved his legs and pressed Yuuri’s together, until his thighs met. He knelt over him, knees tightly against the outside. And then he leaned forward and directed his cock between Yuuri’s thighs, slipping easily against the slick-covered skin. His knees clamped tighter, pressing Yuuri’s legs hard together, and Viktor fucked into them. 

The alpha lowered his weight to his elbows, face just above Yuuri as he moaned and increased his pace. Yuuri shifted as well, rocking into the thrusts, and felt the cock slide higher. Now it slid against his balls, and the tip pressed between his cheeks, teasing him with sensation. He could watch Viktor’s face, watch the pleasure move across it in waves. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” he murmured, and Yuuri reached up and pulled him into a kiss. That seemed to surprise the alpha because he lost his balance, his body pressing against Yuuri, no longer supported by his arms. And now Yuuri’s cock was sliding along Viktor’s stomach, finally getting stimulation, and he moaned into the other man’s mouth. They echoed each other, kissing and moaning in alternating chorus. Their kisses were sloppy, wet, clumsy. Both sought friction as they moved their hips. When the heat grew too much between his thighs or against Viktor’s stomach, Yuuri would reach down and gather more slick to coat them with and they would resume their steady rhythm. 

Viktor came first, shooting hot between Yuuri’s thighs and not stopping, using his own seed to ease his way as he continued to fuck emphatically. Yuuri’s muscles grew tired, but he felt his release approaching, closer with every slide of the thick cock against his balls, against his body, and with every thrust up into the hard muscle of his alpha’s stomach. And then he gave a strangled cry and felt his stomach smeared with heat as he released between their bodies. Viktor kept on, his body pressing him down into the pillow and the mattress, the drag of his skin harsh against Yuuri’s sensitised cock. 

“Viktor!” he gasped, digging his nails into the alpha’s back, wanting escape and yet relishing the feel of being ridden by this man, being overwhelmed by his alpha. Viktor turned his head and pressed his mouth to Yuuri’s shoulder, sucking and then sinking his teeth in. Yuuri keened, gasping for air, and then felt the alpha spill again, hot against his cheeks, nearly striking his ragged hole. 

The world went still, hot and sweaty and damp between them. He could feel the alpha’s cock, still hard between his legs. With a tiny shift the head pressed against his entrance and Yuuri gasped. Viktor didn’t react or move, still lost in his climax, so Yuuri tilted his hips more, pressing the sensitive swollen rim to his cock, testing it. It was sore and tender. It hurt. And yet, he canted his hips more, feeling the tip slip into the centre of the abused folds. 

“Yuuri,” breathed Viktor against his throat. “What?” And Yuuri pressed harder, felt the head part his rim, felt his body open just enough to barely take the tip inside. Viktor made a strangled sound.

“Viktor,” he said. “Can you go slow? Carefully? Very slow and very gentle?” he asked. The sound Viktor made at his question was pained and incredibly erotic. 

“I can try,” he whispered. “Are you sure?” Yuuri nodded. Viktor propped himself up on one arm and searched his face. Then he rolled off him and onto his side. His hand traced down Yuuri’s chest, through the droplets and smears of seed, to his cock. Yuuri flinched, oversensitive. “Maybe we should wait just a minute,” said Viktor. “Let us both recover.” Yuuri nodded, despite a slight disappointment in his stomach. Viktor sighed and pushed himself up. 

He stood, stretching his arms over his head. Yuuri’s face heated, watching his muscles shift, his thick cock hard and heavy in front of him. Viktor walked, entirely unconcerned, across the room to the door. He turned the key in the lock and opened it a crack, peering out and then down. He crouched down and reached for something, pulling it through and then shutting the door again. When he stood, he held a wooden tray holding an assortment of containers. He brought it to the bedside and sat it on one of the small tables nearby. Yuuri could see a fresh carafe of water as well as what looked like a teapot covered in a thick cozy and another covered dish. Viktor poured water and offered it to him to drink before pouring himself a cup as well. He reached under the covering and tested the teapot. “Still slightly warm,” he said. “Tea?” Yuuri nodded.

Viktor crossed to the sideboard for cups and returned to pour. He put sugar and cream into Yuuri’s tea without asking and Yuuri frowned a bit but still took it silently. It was brown, European tea, and he didn’t usually add anything, but he supposed this was meant to be nourishment as well. The heat of the liquid, though not ideal, was welcome, easing his throat quite a bit. Viktor himself drank two cups quickly before turning to the other dish. He removed the cover. “Broth,” he explained. “Almost cold, unfortunately. Will you still have some? You really should.” 

“I…” Yuuri blinked at him. Viktor did all these things to care for him so naturally, without even seeming to think about them. He supposed they were habit. His chest ached at the thought of Viktor tenderly caring for someone else, some other omega. He sucked in a breath. Oh. Hot anger had risen in him suddenly. Jealousy, he supposed. Viktor…wasn’t his. Despite the marks proclaiming them partners, proclaiming Viktor as his, Yuuri was one of…many. Many, many. He pressed a fist to his mouth, a sick feeling rising in his throat.

“Yuuri?” asked Viktor, immediately concerned. “Is it the tea?” Yuuri shook his head. He felt a tear escape one eye and he clenched both eyes shut. Stupid, stupid…how could he forget? How could he let himself, even for a moment forget. His breath came faster and the teacup in his hand shook. He felt Viktor take it from him and then pull him into his arms. “Yuuri, Yuuri, shhhh, love shhh….” He rocked him against his chest. “It’s alright…it will all be alright. What is it, darling?” Yuuri shook his head stubbornly. He could taste the salt of his tears, smell the sweat on Viktor’s skin and his soothing scent wafting over him. “My love, my sweet, my omega, please talk to me…” said Viktor, increasingly frantic.

Yuuri pushed away from his chest, scrubbing a hand across his face. “Not your omega!” he choked. 

Viktor’s eyes went wide and startled. “Oh! Oh. I…” His face fell and then evened out. “I…of course, I’m sorry, I…I should never, ever have bonded you, of course…we’ll get it fixed, Yuuri, it doesn’t have to be permanent…” Yuuri was already shaking his head. 

“You’re not my alpha,” he tried again. He could see Viktor flinch, as if the words pained him. “You…” Yuuri took a breath. “You have lots of omegas,” he said finally. He knew he wasn’t making much sense. But he was too full of emotions, too full of desires, too full to think clearly. He willed Viktor to understand what he was saying. 

Viktor looked at him for several breaths, his eyes liquid. “I…I have had many omegas, yes,” he said. He paused, looking to Yuuri as if to see if he were going to speak again. “But I’ve never been bonded to one before.” His voice when he spoke was soft and tentative. His hand came up and covered his gland bearing Yuuri’s mark. “I’ve never been anyone’s alpha before…you marked me as yours.” 

“Viktor,” said Yuuri, his eyes prickling again. “What does that mean?” 

“I don’t know,” replied Viktor. “Perhaps we get to decide its meaning ourselves. What do you want it to mean, Yuuri?” Yuuri couldn’t answer, and they just stared at one another for a minute. “I’ve never offered myself to any omega for free before, either. Well, not in many years.” Viktor’s lips tilted up on one side. “I wanted you from the first moment I saw you, Yuuri. Maybe this is meant to be.” Yuuri blinked at him. 

Yuuri shook his head helplessly. “I don’t know,” he said, voice cracking. “I just don’t know.” 

“Shh,” soothed Viktor, his hand moving up and down his spine. “Shh. It’s alright now. We’ll figure it out together…later.” Yuuri swallowed, the need to cry easing away. He nodded and let himself go limp against Viktor’s chest. “That’s it.” Viktor kissed his hair. “I’ve got you.” After a minute or two of soothing touches Viktor eased them back down into a reclined position. Yuuri felt his muscles release, due either to the comfort of the alpha holding him, or perhaps just his exhaustion taking hold. 

His need and his desire still swirled loosely in his guts, and he knew Viktor’s was more intense. But he tried not to think of it; to push it away for just a moment. For his part, Viktor did nothing to imply he wanted anything except to hold Yuuri and sooth him with gentle caresses. 

“Are you very angry with me?” Viktor asked after several silent minutes. Yuuri turned his head and looked at him as best he could. He considered the question.

“No,” he said truthfully. “I know it wasn’t your fault. I believe that.” 

Viktor let out a relieved breath. “Good,” he said. “I promise, Yuuri, we’ll work it out for the best. Whatever that means, alright?” Yuuri pressed his lips together and then nodded in agreement. 

A feeling rose in his chest then, a longing, and so he reached for Viktor’s face and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than he’d intended, and served to soothe the clawing thing in his chest like a friendly hand gentling a wild animal. He didn’t want the kiss the end, in the same way he didn’t want his heat to end. He didn’t want this time with Viktor to end. So he kissed him harder, deeper, and with more hunger, as if that could stave off time itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. I intended this chapter to be about half smut and half soft comforting talking. I didn't intend the angst that slipped in there a little. Oh well. This was originally going to include yet another sex scene at the end, but I have a busy schedule this week so either I had to post it now or it would be another week before I'd get to it, probably. I figured after that cliffhanger, this was better.
> 
> The next chapter will just open with smut. Again. Oh noes. I really don't know how long it will be until the next chapter is ready. Getting this one out in a week is a minor miracle, but some things that have been cancelled are back on as of this week so I'm getting busy again. I'll do my best.
> 
> Thanks for all the support and comments! You guys are the best!


End file.
